


The Time(s) The Internet Collectively Exploded

by MEIXIU



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, In-Universe Victuuri Fandom, Liberal Use of Canon Material And Then Some, Like Whoa, M/M, Meta, Outsider Perspective, Phichit is my new Jesus, Social Media, Their fans are practically stalkers, Victuuri is the most talked about thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEIXIU/pseuds/MEIXIU
Summary: It started with Victor Nikiforov's departure from Figure Skating to suddenly pursue a career in coaching with a certain Japanese man and then it escalated quickly from then on.





	1. First Half of the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of the progress of Victor and Yuuri's relationship in the perspective of other people, complete with almost stalker-ish photos from their fans and commentaries from those closest to them. Instagram, YouTube and Tumblr are the main places where people get their nipples hard over our darling pair and that's literally it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: None of the accounts (I think) are actual real accounts of any of the social media websites that I put in the story.

**The Times(s) The Internet Collectively Exploded**

A video entitled _[ **Katsuki Yuuri** ] Tries To Skate Victor Nikiforov's FS Program [ **Stay Close To Me** ]_ was posted on YouTube in the early hours of a certain day in April and received viral fame in a matter of a few hours. It already had over five million views in just under five hours since it was uploaded by a seemingly unimportant YouTube channel. It was subsequently eaten up by the collective populace of the internet and mass media and resulted in the abrupt departure of Five-Time World Champion Figure Skating legend Victor Nikiforov from the sport for what is presumed to be just one season as he had announced his intentions to coach the man who perfectly replicated his high-intensity skating routine and sees potential in him. 

The Figure Skating community and their fans were torn between praising Yuuri Katsuki for managing such an impossible feat, given how the man was visibly unfit and yet he landed Victor's four quads with a practiced grace, or cursing his name and subsequently start shit-posting on all his (inactive) social media accounts for taking the reigning King of Figure Skating away from his throne and his adoring audience. 

It was safe to say that it wasn't exactly an even divide.

Victor's fans were _rabid_ animals. They practically mauled every forum or blog they could find just to rant at how much of a loser Katsuki was and just how much they hated him for taking their beloved idol away from the ice. The whole of Russia hated the Japanese man's guts for taking their national hero away.

Meanwhile in Japan, Yuuri's fans were a lot less hostile; at least, from the outsider perspective. The Japanese and their reticence was evident in the way they passive-aggressively defended the top male figure skater of their country, ignoring arguments that point out his losses. 

The use of Google translate has never spiked so high in the weeks that this internet feud continued on as Japanese kanji and the Cyrillic alphabet was being deciphered into sensible words written in the Roman alphabet. 

Overall, it was like the the second Russo-Japanese war, only it was fought in the internet but even then the hostilities were brutal. It also lasted for as long as it needed to be.

* * *

The picture of the ever-so-handsome Victor Nikiforov, making a peace sign with one hand while holding his dog in the other, with a beautiful, towering Japanese castle in the background, that was captioned _#ninja_ was uploaded on a fine May morning and had approximately a hundred thousand likes in a matter of hours since it was published on the man's official Instagram account, v-nikiforov. It was quickly spread across the world wide web like wildfire and into the hands of gossip blogs, online news outlets and various other social media platforms.

The comments on his Instagram varied between begging him to return to complementing his good looks but the actual news sites and gossip blogs were confirming his location in the quaint seaside town of Hasetsu in the Kyushu region of Japan as well as the fact that he was officially coaching Japan's Yuuri Katsuki, if the subsequent photo after the previous one was uploaded was anything to go by. 

The other photo showed the Japanese skater, now sporting a much leaner, firmer figure than from what he looked like in the previous month, posing in a form as if he had just landed a jump with his arms poised and free leg perfectly pointed as he stood on the smooth ice. The caption on that was simply a smiling emoji, accompanied with _#proud #YuuriKatsuki._

News crews, paparazzi and fans immediately stormed Yu-topia and Ice Castle Hasetsu the following day. 

* * *

Two days after the photos were published and the location of Victor Nikiforov has been made public, Yuri Plisetsky uploaded a photo of himself on Instagram, wearing a pullover with a roaring tiger emblazoned across his chest. It wouldn't have been as different his other photos if it had not been for the location that was posted alongside the other details that the website provided like the time and date it was uploaded, telling all those who see his post that he was in Hasetsu, Japan.

The very same place where Victor Nikiforov and the man who stole him from the world, Yuuri Katsuki, was currently residing at. 

People were going wild again, most especially Plisetsky's rabid fans known as Yuri's Angels, as they were quickly blaming Yuuri Katsuki for taking the Russian Fairy and dragging him into his mess of a life. 

Those accusations were quickly shot down and no counter-arguments were made since their accusations had no basis or any logic behind it at all. They were just the musings of rabid fans. 

* * *

Sometime later, Plisetsky's fangirls collective anger was quickly quelled once they were given an image of the Russian Fairy, dressed in the famous see-through mesh outfit that was adorned with sparkling rhinestones and feather embellishments from Nikiforov's Junior skating days, taken at an event that the media dubbed "Hot Springs on Ice". It had a full media coverage that there was a TV special airing, though it was only in Japanese television but there was a copy of it that was generously posted by someone on YouTube, complete with subtitles. 

There was no shortage of praise for Plisetsky's flawless performance. That was all there was to say.

In an unexpected turn of events, people had more praise than criticism for the Japanese man this time around, even when he flubbed his Quad Salchow. 

On the other hand, the Japanese crowd was treated to the image of _their_ national pride; his now well-toned body being hugged in all the right places in the famous androgynous costume that Victor wore in his gold-winning performance at the Junior Grand Prix Finals when the man was still a beautiful teenager. It was posted in Nikiforov's Instagram account yet again as Katsuki's was still as abysmally inactive as usual, and seemed to be taken without the other person's knowledge as the other man seemed to be distracted while he practices what seemed to be the movements in the beginning of his Eros routine. 

It was captioned: **_Tasty #katsudon_**  with a winking emoji. No one caught on to the inside joke yet but it did make people Google as to what Katsudon even was. 

Another photo quickly followed the previous one, which was of Victor, who holding up the camera in one hand while his other arm was draped over Yuuri's shoulders. The shorter man's cheeks were flushed pink, his one arm cradling a small bouquet while the other held a cute little trophy and he was smiling sheepishly at the camera. 

No one can deny how adorable he looked then; how adorable _they_ looked, even. 

The amount of likes skyrocketed in a matter of hours and Victor, and even Yuuri's inactive account, gained a massive follower count. 

This one photo suddenly brought in a different crowd to follow their movements: Shippers.

And _no one_ was prepared for them. 

* * *

Summer was decidedly not the season for figure skaters. That much is obvious. Primarily, it was a time to train before the start of their competitive season at the start of Autumn but it was also their vacation period, in a sense. At least, in the eyes of the public, Victor seemed to be having the time of his life as if he _was_ on vacation. 

For one thing, he kept on posting things that will make people talk about him and his protege, whom he seemed to be effectively glued to, as people can literally count with their fingers on how many pictures Victor Nikiforov uploads photos  _without_ Yuuri Katsuki by his side. 

There were numerous photos and videos of them taken at Ice Castle Hasetsu, one of the most memorable one being a video of Yuuri Katsuki screaming bloody murder as he was skating backwards and falling over the concrete boards that was captioned **_#YuuriKatsuki is running away from his problems again_** accompanied by a sighing emoji. 

It was then topped shortly afterwards of another account posting a video of Katsuki skating over to what he thought was his coach, smiles and all, when it was actually a mop propped up against the the wall just a few ways away from his real coach. 

Nikiforov's offended expression was christened as a meme shortly afterwards. 

If **v-nikiforov** was not supplying them with their needs, there were also photos of them posted by the now infamous  **sukeota3sisters** instagram account ranging from Victor combing back Yuuri's hair in a dimly lit room, illuminated only by the candle light (probably taken without the two's knowledge) and then of photos of them playing by the shoreline at the beach, together with Makkachin, Victor's precious poodle. The video of Katsuki being tackled to the ground by both dog and owner and into the water gained them a lot of followers. 

Don't even get people started on the photos Victor takes while they are in **Yu-Topia**. There were copious amounts of him taking selfies as he eats with Yuuri, though his food was Katsudon or something else that was delicious and Yuuri's was almost always something light and kind of pathetic like a salad or miso soup, and then even more pictures of pre-onsen soaks selfies with only a short towel wrapped around his waist to maintain any shred of decency the gorgeous man had left. Whenever Katsuki was in the frame, he looked both embarrassed and horrified since Victor seems to be taking them without the other man's consent. 

Rumours were already starting to spread about the situation of their relationship and none of them were debunked as of late so they circled around forums, blogs and gossip websites, gaining a massive following of love theorists, if that even was a thing, who try to decipher every gesture that these two convey and proceed to write a ten-page analysis about every single blink they direct towards each other. 

On one fine day in July, the internet was treated to the sight of Yuuri Katsuki kneeling in front of Victor Nikiforov. 

It's not as dirty as it seemed, despite the camera angle, once they realized that it was actually a video. The video shows Victor, his back turned to the camera and Yuuri expertly tying the obi around Victor's waist, with the Japanese man asking in slightly accented English for the man he was assisting to hold still, so as to keep the dark blue yukata the silver-haired man was wearing closed the way it should be. Yuuri finishes and is helped up by Victor's hands, who voices his enthusiastic thank you, which Yuuri takes in stride and then proceeds to adjusts Victor's collar. He pauses suddenly and peers over the taller man's shoulder so his eyes trail to look at the camera. His eyes were widening slowly at the realization. The camera is then treated to the sight of the shoji door being shut closed and then the wooden floor before it goes black. 

It was not uploaded in **v-nikiforov** 's account but in  **sukeota3sisters**. It was captioned **_#Tanabata preparations_**. The triplets gained a massive following in a matter of hours. Two hours after the video was posted and their ten thousand follower count quadrupled in number. 

Later on, **v-nikiforov** uploaded a photo of Yuuri Katsuki in the process of slipping on his own yukata, which was also blue but lighter and with more details than Victor's own, though the garment was only half way up his torso as Yuuri was still in the middle of slipping on the sleeves, so they were treated to half of Yuuri's exposed back and bare forearms and shoulders. Again, Yuuri did not seem to notice the camera pointed at his direction as he seemed completely clueless about it. Maybe it was because he had his back turned or maybe because he wasn't wearing his glasses while he got dressed.

Either way, he had very nice back right on display. 

The caption read as _**Look at my date for #tanabata!**  #YuuriKatsuki #JapaneseFestival  _followed by three fireworks emojis.

The divide began then. The other party claims that it was probably just him being funny to call Yuuri as his date. Friends joke like that all the time, they claim. Plus, it helps that the words are coming from an openly flirtatious man like Victor so they definitely felt like they had the upper hand in the argument. 

On the other hand, the opposing party was already drafting up fanfiction as to what are the scenes in-between them dressing up for the festival and what comes after later into the night. There only seemed to be a small portion that was for general audiences.

The rest, however, effectively needed Jesus, as the authors say so themselves. 

The following pictures as the night progressed was of Victor, stuffing his face with as much dango, takoyaki, okonomiyaki and yakisoba as he could possibly stomach (and still looking as adorable as possible) and drinking sake with whom the people identified as Minako Okukawa, Yuuri's ballet instructor. Yuuri seemed to have been the cameraman for most pictures until Victor took the helm of photographer once again in the picture of him pulling Yuuri close so that their cheeks were pressed together, both sporting flushed faces though Victor's was possibly alcohol-induced while Yuuri's was just his shyness showing, and the background behind them was a spectacular fireworks display with added bonus of the view of Hasetsu Castle in the distance. 

The users of social media websites like Tumblr, Twitter and Instagram were definitely incoherent for the next few hours until they could contain themselves. 

* * *

Due the results of last year's Nationals, Yuuri Katsuki was set to compete in the qualifying competitions before he was to advance to the China Cup for the third event of the Grand Prix Finals. It was announced that the twenty-three year old was to compete with last year's gold-medalist, seventeen year old Minami Kenjiro alongside two other skaters who were closer to Minami's age than to Katsuki's. 

At the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championships held in September, the appearance of Yuuri Katsuki with Victor Nikiforov caused a media and fan frenzy. There was suddenly a lot more media coverage than the last, even for a qualifying competition. The atmosphere in the ice skating hall seemed more befitting for the Nationals, given the amount of press that was present. 

Plus, it was Victor Nikiforov's coaching debut and _damn_ , he looked mighty fine in the black Armani suit he was sporting. The fact that he was also lugging around a poodle-shaped tissue box garnered him even more attention more than anyone else in the rink, apart from his protégé, whose presence _and_ costume was garnering so much attention that there were a lot more cameras pointed at him when he hasn't even started skating yet.

After the six minute warm up, Katsuki had drifted over back to the boards near his coach. The cameras caught Katsuki's anxious features as well as Nikiforov's disgruntled expression but the camera could not pick up whatever the older man was saying. Katsuki suddenly turned his back so that he was facing press and camera crew right across the ice and then came the unexpected hug from behind, courtesy of his coach. 

People couldn't have clicked their cameras any faster than they did at that moment.  

Yuuri's cheeks immediately dusted pink and he had a bewildered expression on his face as he seemed to be processing the situation at hand. Victor, on the other hand, had rested his chin over the skater's shoulder and seemed to be whispering something. Possibly encouragement as Katsuki's expression softened and he gave a little jerk of his head to indicate that he understood whatever his coach had requested him to do. 

He then proceeded to deliver a sensual performance of his _In Regards to Love: Eros_ routine, even if he flubbed his Quad Salchow yet again. Still, the man scored his highest personal best, ten points higher than his last, and would be considered one of the highest scores recorded in history.

* * *

The next day for the Free Skating Program, Katsuki Yuuri was nowhere to be found for the other competitors' performances while Nikiforov was seen simply standing by the stands, his arms holding a poodle-shaped tissue box, his expression blank and not giving anything away for the press to misconstrue. 

Sometime later, when it was nearly time for his performance, Yuuri power walks towards down the aisle to where the other competitors and his coach was gathered. His eyes were practically blazing with resolve. Someone managed to take a video of Yuuri's purposeful stride and was effectively memed on YouTube shortly after the Championships, with his background edited out and replaced with explosions courtesy of Michael Bay. 

Not that Yuuri would know this until later, though.

For now, he pauses to slap his No. 1 fanboy, Minami, on the back (it did not look like it was out of malice but Minami was definitely #confused) and then went to his coach. He slips off his JSF-issue JAPAN windbreaker and hands it over to Victor's awaiting arms, revealing his torso to be clad in a dark blue blazer-like garment over a purple V-neck. Little did they know that it was actually a one-piece leotard. The jacket was artfully studded with glimmering rhinestones and the waistline was of mesh fabric and his back had an intricate pattern formed by glittering multi-coloured rhinestones and trailed down his spine. The mesh fabric exposed the beige fabric that clung around Yuuri's rather narrow waist, giving him the silhouette that was almost hourglass-like.

"Hm," a nearby onlooker hears Victor say, "As I thought, you look beautiful in that." 

Said onlooker wonders why she didn't spontaneously combust right then and there.

The press and their cameras quickly catch Victor's hand reaching forward to cup Yuuri's cheek and then of him leaning forwards before straightening up, taking something from his pocket and then pressed his index finger on the bottom of Yuuri Katsuki's lip, rubbing something that gave Katsuki's lips a shiny sheen. Yuuri then puckers his lips, spreading the balm evenly to his upper lip in the process. 

And then, Victor leans forward and hugs him, clapping Yuuri affectionately on the back as he did so. And Yuuri _hugs him back_. 

A captured image of Minami Kenjiro's rigid form, completely red face and aghast expression as he witnesses this scene before his very eyes was taken by the onlooker who wanted to spontaneously combust and was quickly swallowed up by the internet as soon as it was posted, completely becoming a meme with the phrase, **When Your OTP Does Something Cute**  written in white bold letters. 

Yuuri's Free Skate was breathtaking in the eyes of the audience. He was in time with the music and his passion was evident. Even while he flubs some of his jumps - his hitting the wall was too painful to even watch - it was clear he put his heart into it. 

The cameras sees Victor as he runs his hand through his hair and then spread his arms in a gesture of inviting his student for a hug. Yuuri sprinting for the hug from his coach (then falling face first unto the floor when the older man sidesteps away), however, garnered a lot more viral attention than him smacking his head against the concrete wall. He was then shuffled off to get treated, his coach unashamedly bouncing about in the most carefree sort of way despite him inadvertently hurting Yuuri when he sidestepped away.

It was immediately topped with a fan-captured video of Victor himself enveloping a dead-eyed Yuuri, who was probably still reeling from having smacked his head into concrete _twice_ , into a tight bear hug and nuzzling his cheek against the younger man's shoulder as he continues to crush him in his tight embrace. 

The **#Victuuri**  was immediately trending on Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr yet again. 

* * *

  **[Japanese Skating Federation] Grand Prix Finals Press Conference [ENG SUBBED]**

282, 928 views 

19k likes | 2k dislikes

Comments

**Lesleyyyylmao**

_Okay. Someone punch me in the throat because I think I might be dreaming. dID YUURI KATSUKI LITERALLY JUST CONFESS HIS LOVE TO VICTOR?!?!?!!?_

**Brokshiki**

_HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIIIIITTTTT LOVE CONFESSION ON LIVE TV!!!! GO KATSUKI!!!_

**CaptainVictuuri**

_YESSSSSSSSSSSS nO FANFIC CAN TOP THAT LOVE CONFESSION EYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyy LONGEST YEAH BOIIIIIIII_

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SimplyDangerO's**

_eww wtf ppl he was being abstract with his luv he nvr said he wuz in love with his coach thats just DISGUSsTING_

**ArmsOfCookies**

@SimplyDangerO's _FUCKING FIGHT ME YOU HOMOPHOBIC BITCH_

**CaptainVictuuri**

@SimplyDangerO's _SPELL CHECK MOTHERFUCKER ENABLE IT_

**Popipopipo**

_Guys. Chill. wtf._

**ICANTEVENWHY**

@Popipopipo _What even is chill, man. fUCKING OUR SHIPS ARE SAILING NO TIME FOR CHILL WE NEeD TO WATCH OUT FOR ICEBURGS AND SHIT_

**Weebshitlmao**

_BUT THE QUESTION IS, DOES VICTOR EVEN UNDERSTAND HIM??? HE WAS SPEAKING IN JAPANESE_

**IchiRukiIsLife**

@Weebshitlmao _SHHHHHHHHH DON'T RUIN IT FOR US LET US FEED ON THE VICTUURI FEELS_

**Ah-Rong Chen**

@Weebshitlmao _maybe he'll watch this video and understand that his student is gay for him lol_

**FluffyWuffyPoooo**

@Weebshitlmao _I'm gay for both eyyyyy lmao_

[View More Comments]

* * *

A week prior to the China Cup held in Beijing, there was a miracle on Instagram. **Katsuuri** , Yuuri Katsuki's Instagram account, suddenly had a picture posted after literally _years_ of being inactive. 

It was pretty tame, which was slightly disappointing, but it was something that gave his fans some hope that he'll finally stop being an old man and start embracing social media. The photo was of him packing up clothes into his large, orange suitcase and seemed to be taken by someone else, maybe Victor because it probably (read: definitely) was, with the caption **_#ready for the #CupofChina_**. Because of the angle it was taken, probably by the doorway, some of the contents of Katsuki's room was visible on camera such as the man's keyboard that was just casually leaning against the wall and his desk. 

They didn't find him packing clothes interesting but they were definitely blowing up over a framed photograph of Victor Nikiforov so visible on his desk. 

 **Katsuuri** did not post another photo from then on. 

* * *

In the late hours prior to the China Cup,  **phichit+chu** , the Instagram account of the representative of Thailand, Phichit Chulanont, uploaded a photo that shook the whole of the internet. 

The image was of Victor Nikiforov - visibly naked from the torso and up (and waist-down but the camera angle didn't show it) draping himself over Yuuri Katsuki, whose glasses were askew, face bright red and arms gestured outwards as if he was about to hug the man but was hesitating to do so - glancing over his shoulder and giving the camera the stink-eye while his lips were oh-so-close to Katsuki's. Phichit's face was on the side of the photo, sporting a look of mock disbelief, hand just hovering slightly over his mouth.

It was simply captioned  ** _Wow._** @v-nikiforov #YuuriKatsuki #BeijingCup

The comments were priceless. 

**[Comments]**

**Weebshitlmao** _Phichit is my new Jesus. I'm converting to Phichitsm._

 **SweetSweetVictuuri** _OH MY FuKCING GOD. DID YOU CATCH THEM HAVING SEX?!?_

 **phichit+chu** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **NahFamBruhHomie** _I am shoOK SOMEONE HOLD ME_

 **CookieBros** _WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?!?!?!_

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**QueenTyrant**   _sOMEonE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FuCK HAPPENED?!_

 **phichit+chu**  *( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _intensifies_ *

 **eyyyylmaoellie**   _*fucKING SCREAMING*_

**[Load More Comments]**

Now dubbed the Captain of the Victuuri Ship, Phichit Chulanont gained a massive follower count on all his social media accounts, Instagram most especially, in a matter of hours after he posted that photo. His next selfie had a lot more likes than his previous ones. 

* * *

There was a live coverage of the Cup of China that was streamed on YouTube. There were about a hundred thousand people tuning into it if their cable subscription unfortunately did not have the sports channel that hosted the news coverage of the event. 

On the screen, Yuuri was on the other side, standing on the ice with Victor standing opposite him on the other side of the boards. The cameras caught sight of Yuuri's unnaturally calm expression as he listens to his coach as well as Victor's hand over Yuuri's own. And then, Yuuri suddenly launches himself forwards to press his forehead against Victor's, their noses touching and their lips just centimetres apart. How the arena full of people did not literally explode at that moment was beyond them. Maybe the cameras weren't picking it up to be displayed on the LED screen and was mostly for the livestream. Either way, the intense look on Katsuki's face, the sudden proximity and the fact that he even _laced their fingers together -_ it was simply too much for the fragile hearts of the fandom. 

There was unfortunately no audio but one can simply imagine what they were saying.

There was no room for recovery, however. Katsuki takes to the centre of the rink, cocks his hips to the side and keeps one leg bent forwards, his toe pick balanced on the surface of the ice and waits for the music to begin. When the Spanish guitars begin to strum, Yuuri opens his eyes, keeping them half-lidded,licks his lips - _the chatroom was basically just screaming and .gif images of screaming at this point_ \- and when he turns his head, he sharply faces the direction where his coach was and flashes him a cocky smirk - _a captured image of it was quickly dubbed Daddy_ \- before he took off across the ice. 

If the whole world was silent and the screams of the livestream chat box was actually audible, it would probably cause all glass objects to break across the globe. That's not to say there weren't any actual screeches either as there certainly were. 

 _No one_ was coherent. 

Things were even more intense as he skates. Every movement was fluid, graceful and sensual - he was practically Sex on Skates. Well, considering he was literally skating about sexual love, the title was nothing short of apropos. He was therefore trademarked as Sex On Skates™ shortly afterwards.

He _fucking_ nails his Quad Salchow, even when the commentator had just mentioned that he lands it less than 30% of the time in actual competition. 

The casualty count increased when he finished and was met with a shower of flowers and plushies of food, wherein Yuuri takes an onigiri-shaped one with him, and skates over to his coach, who was waiting for him at the Kiss & Cry booth. Victor had him in a one-armed hug before pulling away to make a heart-shaped gesture with his hands towards the camera. He brings his attention back to his charge and mutters something with a smile on his face. Their conversation is still inaudible. Yuuri mumbles out a reply. Katsuki's score broke the 100-point barrier and scores his highest personal best as of yet. Victor immediately threw his arms around Yuuri, his expression fond and incredibly proud of his student. Yuuri, who was squinting at the TV screen that read off his score, was now eyeing his affectionate coach with an indecipherable expression. 

He gets first place and is set to perform last at next day's Free Skate event because of it. 

Just when people thought they were going to be spared, Yuuri Katsuki drops them the bomb about him winning with Victor by his side with the power of love in the post-event interview. 

Casualty count? **Too high.**

* * *

Before the day ended,  **phichit+chu** uploaded another photo and the subsequent reaction might have been akin to the Chernobyl Nuclear Meltdown. 

It was a photo of Victor and Yuuri, sitting at two-seat booth at the hotel restaurant, having a decidedly more Western meal, specifically Italian, rather than authentic Chinese. Phichit managed to capture Yuuri in the middle of laughing at something the very amused-looking Victor must have said. 

Phichit captions it, _**I will go down with this ship** @Katsuuri @v-nikiforov #Victuuri #ChinaCup #CelebratoryDinner_

The kicker? 

 **v-nikiforov**   _Yuuri looks beautiful from this angle but even more up close_ :)

The _#RIPVictuuriFandom_ has never felt more alive. 

* * *

The Cup of China Free Skate livestream on YouTube had double the viewer count than yesterday's Short Program livestream. Precious baby Guang-Hong Ji's performance was still praised, despite his falls. His adorable disgruntled expression was quickly captured and edited with music to the lyrics of _Can't Stand It_ by Nevershoutnever. Chris's performance was... _something_. They were sure he just had an orgasm in his final pose, if his heavy panting and flushed expression was anything to go by. #pleasestopchris was quickly born.

Phichit's performance was nothing short of spectacular. They were praising him and that was just that. Leo performs but doesn't do well. The chat box was literally just of people telling the judges that they were blind to his amazing presentation. Georgi's performance was... what even was that costume? If he was trying to mimic Yuuri's costume with the half-skirt detail, it was _not_ a good look for him. 

His song was on point, though. 

And then, Yuuri was to perform next. The cameras caught sight of his puffy, slightly red eyes, as if he had just been crying. Their expressions towards each other was not like their intimate one from yesterday's Short Program. The tension seemed almost palpable. And then, Yuuri does a funny and drops his tissue, forcing Victor forwards to catch it which almost sends him over the boards and Yuuri pokes at the crown of his hairline, pats his head before taking off to the centre of the ice.

Victor's dumbstruck expression was recorded then christened as a .gif image of someone who is #confused. 

Yuuri's performance of _Yuri on Ice_ was a lot more refined than from his previous performance during the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championships. He lands his first quad and nails the quad Salchow yet again but he has to put his hand down for his signature Triple Axel. His overrotation on his second combination jumps was immediately overshadowed by his triple toe-loop, triple-lutz combination and was praised for not showing fatigue even when he was already in the second half. 

And then, the quad flip. _What the fuck._ People on the stands and those who were watching the livestream could only gape in shock as the commentator informs the general public that he just performed Victor Nikiforov's signature move - the _only_ one capable of pulling the move off in the first place - and despite his fall, he managed enough rotations for it to be considered as a valid quadruple flip. 

And then _it_ happened. 

The cameras catch Victor sprinting towards the Kiss & Cry booth and Yuuri sprints across the ice, holding his arms up as if he was anticipating a hug. Nikiforov stops by the entrance and then, when Yuuri was close enough, he launches himself forwards. He cradles Yuuri's head in one hand and wraps his other arm around the other man's neck and presses their lips together. Yuuri's eyes were wide with disbelief but he wraps his arms around Victor's person. They fell down on the ice and Victor pulls away, says something with the fondest expression on his face. Yuuri fixes his coach with an equally smitten gaze and mouths the easiest word to lip-read,

"Really?" 

The subsequent reaction was _explosive._

* * *

  **[Yuuri Katsuki]** **Yuri on Ice Free Skate Program + THE KISS**   **[ENG SUBBED]**

8,204,115 views

500k likes | 80k dislikes

[Comments] 

**FluffyWuffyPoooo**

_AGHADJSAODJJHH - dID THAT JUST FUCKING HAPPEN?! THEY ACTUALLY FUCKING KISSED?!?!?_

_KISS KISS FALL FUCKING ON ICE!!!!!! #Victuuri #YASSSSSSSS_

**Lesleyyyylmao**

_oh my lord someone hold me i am shook THEY KISSEDDDDDDDD_

**Fuertes**

_Ew what oh god what the fuck I wanted to watch people skate not see gays making out_

**SweetSweetVictuuri**

@Fuertes _THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CLICK ON  THIS VIDEO WHEN IT SAYS THERES THE KISS FUCKFACE?!?!_

**Fuertes**

@SweetSweetVictuuri [ _comment deleted_ ] 

**CarmzCookie**

_Carmz.exe has stopped working_

.

.

.

.

.

**QueenTyrant**

_#KISSKISSFALLONICE #BLESSED_

**When Your OTP Is Real And You Can't Even**

_jifjsdigosjgwfwerwe YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!_

[Load More Comments] 

* * *

Top Results for **Victuuri Kiss**

**KISS KISS FALL ON ICE | Victuuri Kiss Reaction Compilation (RIP Headphone Users!!)**

1,821,195 views

200k likes | 40k dislikes

**20 Songs To Play During the Victuuri Kiss**

401, 123 views

12k likes | 2k dislikes

**LONGEST YEAH BOIIIII EVER [Victuuri Kiss Reaction]**

101, 123 views

19k likes | 6k dislikes

.

.

.

.

.

**{This Kiss | Faith Hill} Victor x Yuuri (#VictuuriKiss)**

12,195 views

8k likes | 2k dislikes

 

**[Load More Videos]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri!!! On Ice is not mine but I am so #blessed to be part of its fandom. I dedicate this entire fic to the Victuuri and Yuri!!! On Ice Fandom. God bless this anime. Also, I referenced another fanfic in this story! Go read "Pacing Ourselves" by vermillion_crown because it is literally one of the funniest fanfics I've ever read in my entire life.
> 
> NotE: I will proofread this later. Gotta make sure that my being an English Major is put to good use!
> 
> \--
> 
> For updates, comments and suggestions, feel free to check my [Tumblr.](https://meixiu-writes.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Second Half of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incoherent (ĭn′kō-hîr′ənt)  
> adj.  
> 1\. Lacking cohesion, connection, or harmony; not coherent: incoherent.  
> 2\. Unable to think or express one's thoughts in a clear or orderly manner.
> 
> tl;dr: Incoherent is the best term to describe the Victuuri fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: None of the usernames, websites, and etc. are real. Also, I will reuse a lot of them so heads up on that.

**The Time(s) The Internet Collectively Exploded**

* * *

  **[Yuuri Katsuki]** **Yuri on Ice Free Skate Program + THE KISS**   **[ENG SUBBED]**

_9,204,115 views_

800k likes | 100k dislikes

 

**[Comments]**

.

.

.

.

**When Your OTP Is Real And You Can't Even**

_jifjsdigosjgwfwerwe YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Mystic-SepticEye**

_y r u ppl so sure it was a kiss tho? it cud have just been a hug. :/_

**eyyyyylmaoellie**

@Mystic-SepticEye _Dude. I've hugged people before. Pretty sure I don't close my eyes when I do it nor do I specifically put my arms around them the way Victor did._

**Catalina Phantomhive**

_When they fell on the ice, Victor's head was over Yuuri's shoulder. It was just a hug. :)_

**SweetSweetVictuuri**  

_**inhuman screeching noises** I cAN'T FUcKING EVEN WITH YOU PEOPLE! IT WAS A KISS!!! DIDN'T YOU SEE THE ANGLE OF THEIR FACeS BEFORE THEY FELL ON THE ICe??!?_

**[Load More Comments]**

* * *

Search: **Victuuri Kiss**

 **All |** Images **|** Videos **|** News **|** Maps **|** More **|** Search Tools

_About 314,000 results (0.30 seconds)_

 

**It was a Kiss | Why And How It Could Have Been Nothing but a Kiss**

_www.mitsuroukuboisme.wordpress.com/20XX/XX/XX/It-Was-A-Kiss_

_October XX, 20XX - World-famous screenwriter, author and devout Victuuri shipper, Mitsurou Kubo has made a statement..._

 

**Hug vs. Kiss: What Happened In the China Cup?!**

_www.celebritynewstodaytomorrowforever.com/hug-vs-kiss-victor-nikiforov-yuuri-katsuki-victuuri/92402_

_October XX, 20XX - It's all that everyone can seem to talk about! The question still remains unanswered: Was Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki's heated exchange on the ice a hug or a kiss?_ _Experts say that Nikiforov's arm obscured their lips..._

 

**Love On The Ice! The Start of a Whirlwind Romance!?**

_www.newromanticsblogs.com/victuuri-whirlwind-romance_

_October XX, 20XX - It started off with a selfish whim of five-time World Champion Victor Nikiforov (27) dropping his entire career behind for the sake of pursuing_ _...Yuuri Katsuki (23) has had a tepid competitive skating career but under Nikiforov's tutelage, he seems to have blossomed into a more well-rounded figure skater.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**It Was Just a Hug | Logistics Behind the Victuuri "Kiss"**

_www.boringfucker.com/it-was-just-a-hug-yeah/23245_

_October XX, 20XX - Sorry to disappoint every one of you "Victuuri" shippers out there but it was just a hug. If you look at the angle..._

 

**Victory for Victuuri! | #KissKissFallOnIce**

_www.yamamotosayoshipsit.tumblr.com/victory-for-victuuri_

_October XX, 20XX - lol it was **so** a kiss #blessed #yes #KissKissFallOnIce_

**[Load more results]**

* * *

The debate persisted on for weeks. _Weeks._ It was all people seemed to be talking about. Well, not _everyone_ but the numbers were still huge. Soon, however, it became not an issue of whether or not Victor initiated tonsil hockey on ice or just glomped the shit out of him out of sheer jubilation but had morphed into what... _whatever_ they did entails in terms of the future. The figure skating community, specifically the singles men division, was especially shaken by the news. They didn't care about _who_  or fucking _what_ Victor sticks his dick into (provided that it's legal). He can put his dick in a box for all they care. All they were concerned about was whether or not his apparent 'relationship' with Japan's Ace - whatever it is - will affect his decision of whether or not he was returning to reign in his kingdom if Ice once again for another competitive season or retire completely and further pursue his career in coaching. 

There were a lot of figure skaters who want to compete with the living legend - to steal his crown and title for themselves - but they can't do it if the man isn't even there. Well, that was maybe a tad dramatic. Of course, they can _still_ get it but the catharsis of taking it from the Living Legend personally was more satisfying to feel if the man were there on the ice himself, sporting something else or nothing at all that was even remotely gold. 

There were also Victor's millions of fans who want to see him skate again. The prospect of their idol not returning all because of some whirlwind romance was just ridiculous to them. They wouldn't stand for it. 

For all the feats that he made, Yuuri Katsuki was steadily gaining a lot more hate again. The whole of Russia especially as the chances of their national hero returning to the ice was beginning to feel more like a pipe dream rather than the future reality. Japan was quick to defend yet again. The third Russo-Japanese war begins and ends when there was nothing left to be said. There wasn't enough to be said, rather. 

It doesn't help that the media sensationalists didn't even put up an official word for anyone to hang on to as the truth so the ambiguous situation of their relationship was left to stew and basically torture any gossip mongers and the collective population of their fans. 

At the very least, **v-nikiforov**  or **sukeota3sisters** was posting the usual line of photos of the pair but the steadily-increasing intimacy levels displayed with each photograph posted did not quell the rumours but persisted them even further. 

 **sukeota3sisters** provided the world with a video of Yuuri, visibly tired and yet still skating on the ice being caught mid-fall by Victor, who proceeds to chide him sternly for his carelessness and helps him off the ice. Yuuri doesn't even seem fazed at all and even puts his arms around Victor's neck to steady himself. The video ends abruptly and was only captioned with,  ** _@Katsuuri is working hard with @v-nikiforov!_ **_#ReadyForRostelecom._

It wasn't left at just that, however. Somehow, the triplets managed to sneak into the locker rooms. In the video, Yuuri was clutching at his bruised feet. Even with the slightly grainy and somewhat shaky camera work, the angry red blotches on both his feet were visible. Yuuri is seen wincing in pain as he touches a particularly nasty-looking one by his big toe. Victor was by his side shortly afterwards, carrying a first aid kit and was followed by Yuuko Nishigori, whose keen eyes (or motherly instincts) immediately caught sight of her three daughters so the video abruptly ended before they could actually film the treatment session. 

 **v-nikiforov** uploaded a photo in his account shortly after the two videos were released. It was a picture of Yuuri, lying fast asleep on the floor with Makkachin tucked underneath his arm. His glasses were askew, mouth slightly open and his bandaged feet slightly visible from the angle it was taken. It was captioned simply with  ** _My hardworking #katsudon_** , **_@katsuuri_** , topped with a sleeping emoji and a dog icon. 

The very image of Yuuri + Sleeping Poodle + Victor specifically using _my_ in his caption was enough of a force to clear acne and save the year. 

* * *

Sometime prior to the Rostelecom Cup, **v-nikiforov** uploaded a photo that no one really expected. Stolen photos, selfies and unauthorized video takes seemed so common now that a normal photo - by that, they mean that it wasn't something completely humiliating/heartwarming - of the two of them seemed sort of novel. 

The picture shows the two of them, dressed in formal Hakama garments while posing in what seemed to be the Yu-Topia living room. It had to be taken by someone else as it was a full-body photo. Yuuri was wearing a black _hakamashita_ with a _Montsuki haori_ jacket over his shoulders and a white _haori himo_ was hanging across his chest. His hakama seemed to be pinstriped in pattern and reached low at his ankles. Yuuri's feet was covered in traditional tabi socks but he did not wear his Setta sandals. He had his hair slicked back and had foregone his glasses so he was fixing the camera with slightly wary, half-lidded eyes. 

Victor was standing beside him, grinning wide - as opposed to Yuuri's more muted and slightly embarrassed expression - and wore a red-violet _hakamashita_ and _haori_ jacket ensemble instead of black. He wore the same patterned hakama pants as Yuuri and even fell right down appropriately at his ankles though they had to question if he rented it or if Yuuri's family must have owned it. 

The caption read as such: **_Found @Katsuuri 's unused graduation clothes!_** _#JapaneseClothes_

People had to search for themselves if what Victor was saying was true and, as luck would have it; some Japanese men do wear formal kimonos to their graduation ceremony though it was not common practice since most men do opt for suits and the entire ensemble was expensive to buy. The comments don't help at all. It started off tame - with people complementing the two on how they look and such and asking why Yuuri didn't wear them to his graduation (they were quickly informed of his being in Detroit at the time) - until the Victuuri Cult's Lord and Saviour, Phichit "The Victuuri Prophet" Chulanont, decided to grace everyone with his glorious presence in the comments section. 

**[Comments]**

.

.

.

 **phichit+chu** _Isn't what Yuuri is wearing what grooms wear at a Shinto wedding?_ :D

 **SweetSweetVictuuri** _WHAT? I FUAsdKCING?_

 **Brokshiki** _jESUS TAKE THE fUCKING WhEELIES WHAT?!?!_

 **+guanghongji+**   _They look good!_ :D

 **Leo-Iglesias** _You're definitely doing this on purpose, Phichit._

 **phichit+chu** ೕ(•̀ᴗ•́)

 **MyBodyISNotReady** _um guys. THE THREE FIGURE SKATERS ARE LITERALLY HAVING A CONVERSATION IN THIS POST #BLESSED_

 **Weebshitlmao** _Okay. first off. love the outfits. second, brb because i am dying on the floor rn_

 **NahFamBruhHomie** _I'm goin to follow weebshit here and join them on the floor. #byefelicia_

_._

_._

_._

**eyyyylmaoellie**  *(ʘ‿ʘ✿) _INTENSIFIES_ *

 **Aleyyyyyy** _Hey, at least they're prepared, clothing-wise._

 **Kirakiradesu**   _they are bUT WE CERTAINLY ARE FUCKING NOT PHICHIT Y U DO DIS?!_

 **phichit+chu** ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨

**[Load More Comments]**

Neither Victor of Yuuri joined in on the madness of the comments section. 

* * *

**Katsuuri** , by some _miracle_ , suddenly posted a follow-up to the photo, which was a photo collage of Victor trying to sit in _seiza_ style while still wearing his formal kimono ensemble and failing miserably to endure the numbness in his legs. Yuuri captioned it, **_Guess who gets to eat #Katsudon tonight?_** _**#me, not @v-nikiforov**._

They did not know how to react to it other than incoherent screaming since there was no context at all until **Katsuuri** ,  **v-nikiforov** and **phichit+chu**  commented amidst the chaos,

**[Comments]**

.

.

.

 **Katsuuri** _Relax, guys. Victor lost a bet. Said that sitting seiza-style was "easy"._

 **v-nikiforov**   _Yuuri, you monster! How did you endure even 5 minutes of sitting like that?!_

 **Katsuuri** _1.) I'm Japanese 2.) Because I can 3.) The katsudon is great, btw_

 **phichit+chu** _#SassQueenYuuri confirmed._

_._

_._

_._

**[Load More Comments]**

No one thought that _#SassQueenYuuri_ would ever be brought to life but was and the subsequent explosion of fanart was  _glorious_.

Bless you, Phichit "The Victuuri Prophet" Chulanont. 

* * *

Rostelecom Cup was the event where Yuuri and Yurio would face off again after the Hot Springs on Ice event months ago. It was the sixth event prior to the Grand Prix Finals too, so this was going to be the event that would determine if Yuuri Katsuki's hard work with Victor Nikiforov has paid off and will land him a place in the final six competitors. 

But first, people are treated to the fan-captured images of Victor and Yuuri at Fukuoka Airport International Terminal, checking in for their flights and then shuffling towards the departure area seats and settling there, looking quite comfortable with their close proximity to one another, their shoulders pressing together as they sift through the contents of Yuuri's phone. Eventually, **Katsuuri** posted a photo of the two of them, plane tickets in hand and casual smiles on their faces, with the caption **_Now boarding for #Moscow with_** _@v-nikiforov_ _#RostelecomCup_ with a plane icon accompanying it. 

To sum up the comments on that photo alone, everyone suddenly developed diabetes on the fly. 

 **v-nikiforov** topped that shortly after they were on the air and had taken a selfie with a sleeping Yuuri Katsuki leaning against his shoulder, a black blindfold around his eyes - _that_ certainly brought about some... Jesus-needing fanworks - and his hair falling across his face, sweeping off to one side. Victor had his index finger pressed against his lip, lips puckered as if he was asking for silence, his left eye closed as he was winking to the camera and captioned it, **_The Japanese sleeping beauty,_** _@Katsuuri #RostelecomCup #Moscow_ and then topped it off with a sleeping emoji. 

How people managed to put themselves together, they did not _know_. 

* * *

The pair arrived at Star Hotel in Moscow and was immediately caught by TV cameras who were waiting for the pair in the lobby. Yuuri was shown barely dodging the press as he retreats off to the side to where the elevators were. Victor, on the other hand, was surrounded by the press on all four cardinal directions. The stolen photo of Victor, wearing sunglasses indoors and holding a Grande-sized Starbucks coffee cup was immediately accompanied with the _#15minuteslatewithstarbucks._

They didn't know which moniker between the two was funnier: Victor "Fifteen Minutes Late With Starbucks" Nikiforov or Yuuri "Sex on Skates™" Katsuki. 

So far, most people were leaning into Sex on Skates™ (as much as Chris wants to claim that title, no one is willing to hand it over to him) as the fact that he was interpretative ice dancing quite literally _the promise of fucking_ never ceases to be funny/amazing. 

The interview at the lobby was on YouTube and the audio was in Russian but the English subtitles was quickly supplied. 

_"How do you feel about returning to Russia?" A male interviewer asks, practically shoving the microphone into Victor's general direction but another interviewer decides to cut them off and asks almost impatiently,_

_"When will you be returning to skating?" she asks._

_Victor leans his weight on one leg, one hand holding his coffee and the other resting on his hip. He says in a casual tone, "Until the Grand Prix Finals are over, I won't make any comments on my future plans. Right now, I see a lot of potential in Yuuri Katsuki's skating."_

_With a smile on his face, he adds, "I'd like for you all to focus on Yuuri at the Rostelecom Cup."_

_The interviewers take the comment in stride. "If the skater Yuuri has that much charisma, wouldn't you want to face him as a fellow competitor?" The same impatient woman from before asks in a much calmer tone._

_Victor's mouth was slightly open, as if he was stunned by the question but only lasted for a split second as his lips formed into a calm, small smile then he spotted Yuri Plisetsky as he was standing just a few feet away from where Victor was and quickly directs all the media attention to Plisetsky._

The Victor-centred meme quickly died soon after, however, when a Snapchat video taken by a Russian fan's camera phone had captured the Russian Fairy knocking Victor's coffee out of his hand after Victor expressed his excitement over the teenager for the program that he choreographed for him. The words _#RIPJoe_ was written over the Snapchat video. The coffee had a proper funeral on the internet for the next few hours. 

Rest in peace, Victor's overpriced, over-processed coffee named Joe. 

* * *

The Rostelecom Cup livestreams were, without a doubt, the shittiest-shit that ever shitted the world. As much as people wanted to tune in to the TV, they weren't airing it live on television and would have to wait a few days for an encore telecast. That doesn't sit well with anyone who wanted to see it as it happens. 

Somehow, after hours of strangled cries and stretched-out patience, the Rostelecom Cup livestream was finally on air on YouTube. They missed Group 1's performances which was Seung-Gil Lee's, Emil Nekola's and Michele Crispino's. At the very least, the much-anticipated performance of Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky and Jean-Jacques Leroy was enough to quell people's irritation about the abysmal livestreaming session. 

On the screen was Victor, waving to the camera and probably to the audience behind him as his home crowd cheer for _him_ \- Uh, _rude_ \- and not Yuuri, who was leaning against the board, hands resting on the surface and eyeing his coach with a blank expression on his face. Then, in the blink of an eye, his resolve changed (though his expression remained impassive) and he reached his arm out and grabbed Victor's necktie, pulling him closer so he can whisper something in his ear. 

The cameras could see the hint of a smile as he speaks in Victor's ear. 

The comments section was quick to supply an endless amount of songs that was appropriate for the scene that just took place, with _The Whisper Song_ being the most popular one and _Don't Trust Me_ coming close to second. There was also the chorus to _Closer_ by the Chainsmokers but before another song could be supplied, Yuuri is seen taking off to the centre of the ice, cocking his hips to the side and keeping his arms loose on either side of him. 

The guitars began to strum (no licking of the lips this time) and Yuuri runs his arms across his body, sets his left leg down and kept it bent forward with his toe pick on the ice and then blows a kiss before taking off to skate his program.

Let it be repeated: He blows a _kiss_ towards Victor's direction. And he looked so fucking flirty doing it too. 

To sum up the comments section: A lot of longest _yeah boiiii_ memes, Sex on Skates™ **INTENSIFIES** , the resurfacing of DADDY YUURI KATSUKI and a shit-ton of kink shaming. 

Yuuri delivers another spectacular performance and Victor can be seen on the sides, his cheeks slightly pink and looking so excited for his... whatever the label their relationship entails. God, can't they make it official on Twitter like any other celebrity power couple? 

When he finishes, he takes two plushies with him and skates off to meet with Victor at the Kiss & Cry where they meet Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri steps aside to let Yuri pass and then, after looking slightly dumbstruck for a moment, he and Victor are seen grinning wide and then glancing back at Yuri's retreating back. They looked like proud fathers. 

This was the internet so they were quickly labeled as such. 

Yuuri and Victor head on over to the Kiss & Cry where Yuuri scores another personal best, beating his last score. Victor gives Yuuri a one armed hug before he gets off his seat, kneels - the comments section was going wild as screams of proposal were being thrown about - and then he takes Yuuri's leg and kisses his skate. 

On one hand, they were disappointed over Victor not proposing right then and there but, on the other hand, they were witnessing Victor basically worshiping Yuuri. 

" _Oh, what's this!_ " the commentator exclaims in Russian, sounding giddy but still professional. " _Overcome with happiness, Victor Nikiforov kisses Yuuri Katsuki's skate!_ "

There literally was no room for misinterpretation. Victor Nikiforov fucking kissed Yuuri's skate and the commentators say so. 

Yuuri probably wouldn't know of it but he has just been crowned Queen without even realizing it. _#SassQueenYuuri_ was quickly edited to just _#QueenYuuri_ the moment the livestream had aired. Fanart? Still glorious. 

Just when they thought people would be spared, Yuuri cheers Yuri Plisetsky with _Davai_ , sporting the most adorable - they mean it; _protect-this-cinnamon-roll kind of adorable_ \- look on his face. Victor decides to butt in, sporting his heart-shaped mouth smile as he exclaims _Ganba_ and waving his arm about. Plisetsky looked lividly at them before he turned his back and skated across the ice. 

It was official (on the internet): Victor and Yuuri were Yurio's ( _they_ seriously call him that!) Embarassing Parents™.

* * *

  **[Yuuri Katsuki] _In Regards To Love ~Eros~_ Short Program + Kiss  & Cry Scene [ENG SUBBED] **

_1,123,852 views_

45k likes | 4k dislikes 

**[Comments]**

**SweetSweetVictuuri**

_It's official. I am fuCKEN DAED._   ***flings self into the sun***

**CarmzCookie**

@SweetSweetVictuuri _Let me join you my friend!!_ ヽ(；▽；)ノ

**Brokshiki**

_wHAT EVEN ARE THESE TWO?? ARE TheY TRYinG TO KILL US ALL????_ ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡ _My GAY HEART CANT TAKE IT ANYMOREEE_

**CaptainVictuuri**

_fucking hell dO THESE TWO KNOW SUBTLETY OR IS IT NOT IN THEIR VOCABULARY??_

**ICANTEVENWHY**

LMAO Yuuri is a QUEEN! ***plays Bow Down by Beyonce***  

**FluffyWuffyPoooo**

_Wait, if JJ is King and Yuuri is Queen... are they secretly banging each other?_

**CaptainVictuuri**

@FluffyWuffyPoooo _lol JJ is straighter than a flag pole and Yuuri has been as straight as a ramp_

**Weebshitlmao**

@CaptainVictuuri  _IF YOU DON'T COUNT BIBLE cAMP!!_

**CookieBros**

@Weebshitlmao _BIBLE_ _CAAAAAMPPPPP_

.

.

.

 **eyyyylmaoellie**  

_Headcanon: Yuuri has a praise kink and Victor has a foot fetish. Yuuri is also a powerbottom bc **look** at the guy. _

_Someone kink shame me rn i fckn dare u_

**A Nervous Giselle**

@eyyyylmaoellie ***Kink shames you rn***

**SOMEBODY ONCE...**

_For real, though, are these two banging or not????_

**... TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME**

@SOMEBODY ONCE... _oh my god why do i keep finding myslf in thse kinky places?_

**When Your OTP Is Canon And You Can't Even**

@SOMEBODY ONCE... @...TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME _Are we not going to talk about you two's usernames???_

**[Load More Comments]**

* * *

A reporter - and low-key Victuuri shipper - was in the lobby with the other figure skaters, staff and fellow reporters and witnesses first hand when Yuuri, after getting off on what seemed to be a tense phone call, tells Victor to return to Japan and he'll handle the Free Skate alone tomorrow night. 

At Victor's bewildered expression, the reporter didn't know what else to do but to record it as best as she could without being spotted. 

"Yuuri, you know I can't do that." Victor says, looking slightly frustrated at his student/boyfriend/dom/whatever. Yuuri wasn't having any of it. 

"But you _have_ to go home!" Yuuri presses on. Victor sighs, closes his eyes as he holds his temples with his hand. He looked so torn. Yuuri was still adamant, not saying anything for now as if he was waiting for Victor's rebuttal. Suddenly, Plisetsky and his entourage arrived at the lobby and Victor spots his former coach and rushes off to him. 

"Yakov! You're the only coach for me!" he says. 

"What? Have you finally come to your senses?" Yakov looks slightly pleased but at the same time sort of bewildered at this sudden turn of events. The reporter knows she is too. Actually, everyone in the room who was witnessing this was completely confused. Where was this situation going seemed to be the only question that hung in each and everyone's mind. 

"Please, will you please be Yuuri's coach just for tomorrow?" The very image of Victor looking so worried as he grasps his former coach's shoulders, desperately begging without being too melodramatic - no one else knew what to say other than exclaim loudly their disbelief. 

The reporter had to cut off the video then, posted it on her Tumblr without tags (she can do that later) and then fished out her tape recorder before launching herself towards the incoming crowd of press. She had to get the scoop first before the others could! 

* * *

When the news of Victor departing for Japan, effectively leaving Yuuri alone to face the Free Skate with his former coach, was broken to the internet, all of his supporters could do was pray; pray for Yuuri to have the strength that he'll carry through his Free Skate and did as beautifully as he did back in the Cup of China, flaws and all. 

A fan captured video taken at the Star Hotel lobby surfaced on Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr where Victor was seen talking to Yuuri, though the video was taken too far from the subjects that their words were inaudible, and then enveloping him in an almost bone-crushing hug. Yuuri hesitated before returning the gesture. They pull away from each other and Yuuri waves him off when Victor finally exits the lobby and out into the Moscow night. 

 _#PrayForYuuri_ was trending for a short period of time. 

* * *

Being the second placer after the Short Program, Yuuri was set to perform second to the last, just behind Jean-Jacques Leroy. The livestreams for the event was a lot more bearable than yesterday's Short Program. For one thing, the thousands of people tuning into the YouTube livestream were finally treated to Group 1's figure skating prowess. Emil "PewDiePie" Nekola's Free Skate was amazing in the eyes of the fans, despite him flubbing one of his quads. The fact that he even planned _four_ quads made him even more remarkable. 

Michele Crispino, to everyone's suprise, delivered a breathtaking performance, despite his falls. The crowd was privy to his... obsession, for a lack of better word, of his twin sister and managed to perform quite well despite her not being there by the Kiss & Cry booth waiting for him. She did go to him, however, when he finished but then left him dumbstruck at the Kiss & Cry when it was time for Seung-Gil's performance.

The Korean man did not perform as well as they thought he would. The nerves must be getting to him as he wasn't in his technically-perfect form at all. He was not qualified for the Grand Prix Finals after his scores came in. 

Now, it was Yuri Plisetsky's turn and... oh my god, he was like a Prima Ballerina on the ice. All people could seem to do was praise him... or laugh at him for suddenly shouting "that shithead" in the middle of landing his jump. He jumps up the ranks when he finished, scoring his personal best in the process. 

And then, it was Yuuri's turn. People's chests clenched when they saw his disgruntled expression though he kept his gaze lowered, looking down at his feet and the ice. He seemed to have calmed down when the commentator announced the name of his song and he began his program. 

He doesn't perform as well as people thought in the first half of his program, flubbing his quad-double toe loop combination and making it a quad-single. It all changed, however, when the second half came in and he picks himself up again and gets a standing ovation when he finished. Yuuri falls to his knees on the icy floor and keels over, chest pressed against the ice as he tried to catch his breath. 

Yuuri goes to the Kiss & Cry and Yakov seems to be giving him the lecture of his life, only stopping when Yuuri scores slightly higher than anyone expected. People immediately exploded, however, when Yuuri thanks the Russian coach with a strangled _Spasibo_  and gives the man a hug that seems to be reassuring him more than he's reassuring the other. 

The results came in shortly after the event ended. JJ places gold once more, Yuri with Silver and Michele lands third place but isn't qualified for the Grand Prix Finals. Yuuri, on the other hand, does as he has the upper hand against Michele since he won silver in the Cup of China. 

People were so relieved, they hugged their screens. 

* * *

**[RIP HEADPHONE USERS!!] YUURI KATSUKI GOES ON A HUGGING SPREE!!! (I GET HUGGED TOO!!!!)**

_134, 209 views_

48k likes | 8k dislikes

**[Comments]**

**SweetSweetVictuuri**

_oH MY GOD SOMEONE GIVE HIM A DaKIMAKURA PILLOW OF VICTOR NIKIFOROV!! HE NEEDS **HIS** MAN!!! _

**When Your OTP Is Canon And You Can't Even**

_yoU LUCKY BITCH! I WANT A HUG FROM HIM TOO!!!!!_ ヽ(；▽；)ノ

**FluffyWuffyPoooo**

_MY POOR BABY!!! He jUST WANTED A HUG!! YURIO!!! JUST GIVE YOUR PAPA A HUG!!!_

.

.

.

.

,

**MyBodyISNotReady**

_Not gonna lie if he hugs me i will probably start crying from happiness too. also S **EUNG-GIL.EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING** LOL LOOK AT HIS FACE!!!_

**CarmzCookie**

_I don't know which part is funnier: the benny hill theme song, michele's scream, emil hugging him back or yurio running the fuck away from that_

**CaptainVictuuri**

@CarmzCookie _it has got to be michele's. his screams could be heard from across the globe lol_

**eyyyylmaoellie**

_LOOK AT BROARMY GUY!! HE'S SO HAPPY HE GOT A HUG!! jj looks so confused like wow_

**Bruhyan**

@eyyyylmaoellie _Emil is a precious cinnamon roll protect him._

 **SOMEONE HOLD ME CLOSER ON A ROVER**  

@Bruhyan _all of them are cinnamon rolls except yuuri. dat boi skates about fucking sex. he a sinnamon roll. a precious one still tho_

**[Load More Comments]**

* * *

It takes approximately ten hours, at most, for a flight from Russia to Japan but around two hours prior to the earliest flight from Moscow where Yuuri Katsuki was reported to be flying in, Victor Nikiforov was photographed together with his poodle and had gone towards the arrivals waiting area and sat on one seat, never moving and never interacting with anyone who tried to catch his attention. 

From the photograph, he looked tired, haggard and distraught. His clothes weren't as well-coordinated as he normally would sport. He wasn't even wearing socks; he was that lost. His poodle was on the floor, looking as if he wanted to be petted but seemed to understand that his master needed some space so the dog opts to just lie at the man's feet and wait for Yuuri with him. 

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, the arrivals from Sheremetyevo International Airport in Moscow arrive at Fukuoka Airport International Terminal. Victor continues to wait, keeping his eyes trailed on the floor. 

It was switched to video mode immediately when Makkachin gets to his feet and presses himself against the window where Yuuri was walking on the other side. The noise caught Victor's attention and before anyone else could blink, the two proceeded to run.

More cameras were set to video mode. They can all get together to form one video of this momentous scene. 

Victor and Yuuri's eyes never leave each other and Victor stops at the entrance while Yuuri impatiently shuffles his feet, waiting for the glass doors to slide. When it does, he immediately runs towards Victor, who opens his arms wide. Yuuri meets him and they immediately wrap their arms around each other. Words seemed to be exchanged between them though it was only for their ears. 

It was so breathtakingly tender, a muffled gasp escaped every video-takers' lips. They'll have to mute it out when they edit the video together. 

Yuuri suddenly pulls away, taking a step back and then says something somewhat audible in the quiet of the arrivals area. 

"Until I retire, please take care of me!" he says fervently. The cameras had to zoom in and move closer to the subjects without being too obvious to catch the determined look his eyes held behind his eyeglasses. Victor was silent for a moment and then, he can be seen taking Yuuri's left hand and pressed his lips on one of Yuuri's fingers. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be his ring finger. 

A collective sigh of 'oh my god' escaped the mouths of every person taking videos. 

And then, Victor opens his mouth and says, "That sounded like a proposal." the man's eyes were half-lidded and filled with nothing but fondness; all of it seemed to be directed at nowhere else but Yuuri's form. The video-takers had to bite their fists to avoid the squeal they were about to let out. 

Yuuri doesn't say anything, looking slightly surprised momentarily before he smiles fondly back at the man and steps closer to lean in for another embrace. 

Something Victor had said suddenly made tears well-up in Yuuri's eyes and he presses his face against Victor's shoulder, hiding his face in the process. They stayed that way for a while before they eventually have to pull away when a kind and patient woman and her equally understanding husband who stood behind Yuuri was asking the two of them to move aside. Yuuri immediately bowed in apology, his eyes slightly red from the onslaught of tears earlier and moved away with Victor close to his side to grab his baggage. 

It seemed like neither of them even noticed the cameras pointing at their general direction as they only seemed to have eyes only for each other. 

* * *

**THE #VICTUURI PROPOSAL!!!!!??! [SUBBED]**

**LUBUYUU**

 

>  |  _"That sounded like a proposal."_

_#Victuuri #beepbeepiMFUCKINGDEAD #Proposal #THISISNOTADRILL_

**MyBodyISNotReady:**

 | Welp. the sun is too far. excuse me while i figure out the bus schedule. ***flings self in the path of a double-decker bus because fUCK ME I AM NOT READY FOR THIS***

**OhMyGodCarlie:**

 | sOMEONE HOLD ME I CAN'T FUCKING EVEN??? **_WHAT WHAT WHAT??!!??!?_**

**SweetSweetVictuuri:**

 | IS IT TRUE??? IT LOOKS LIKE THEM. IT SOUNDS LIKE THEM???? please tELL ME IT ISN'T ALL JUST A FUCKING DREAM

**Lesleyyyyylmao:**

 | LESLIE.EXE HAS STOPPED FUCKING WORKING RIGHT NOW **OH MY GOD**

**Queen-of-the-Weebs:**

 | NONONONONONONO PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS FAKE MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT 

**crossblades:**

 | It just _has_ to be them! Look at them! Do they look like actors to you???

.

.

.

.

.

**ellieneedstostop:**

 | _**DID THEY LITERALLY DO A CLICHE AIRPORT REUNION SCENE??**_

**Im-the-baby:**

 | Um, it was _touching_?

**ellieneedstostop:**

 | _**i KNOW i FUCKEN LOVE CHEESE GIVE ME ALL THE FUCKING CHEESE! YES! CHEESE IS GOOD!!!**_

_Source: LUBUYUU_

**[0] Trending Victuuri** _#Victuuri #AIRPORTPROPOSAL #IFUCkING CAN'TDEAL #JESUSTAKETHEWHEEL #*heavy breathing*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this kind of feels short but I swear, it feels a lot longer when you're the one writing it. (laughs)  
> Episode 10, 11 and 12 will be posted in the last chapter.  
> Also, Episode 11 fucked me up. hard. I need a stiff drink or something to get over that roller-coaster of a ride.  
> So, brb because I need to cry somewhere.
> 
> \--
> 
> For updates, comments and suggestions, feel free to check my [Tumblr.](https://meixiu-writes.tumblr.com/)


	3. The Last of the Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closer the controversial pair get to the Grand Prix Finals, the more talked about they seemed to be. What else can they do to rile up their fandom? Get married? (laughs) Wait a minute - Is that them out on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me After Episode 10: YES YES YES YESSSSSS--  
> Me After Episode 11: NONONONONONONO--  
> Me After Episode 12: FUCKMESIDEWAYS YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS--
> 
> (ahem)

**The Time(s) The Internet Collectively Exploded**

* * *

When the video of " _The Proposal_ " was put on the internet, it caused an explosive reaction of massive proportions. The fans have been screaming "I fucking told you so" and more variations of how to say yes than people knew they were capable of making, until the media caught on to it eventually (nothing ever escapes the clutches of mass media, after all) and the credibility of the video itself was put to question then. It did not sit well with anyone within the Victuuri fandom when their beliefs were put into question. It doesn't help that the situation of their relationship was still ambiguous at best as there was no explicit word from the pair themselves. 

The media sensationalists seem completely oblivious to the drama happening on the internet, or maybe they are and just choose to turn a blind eye to it. 

Whichever way it goes, the fandom is left to writhe in pain and agony, nursing their grief over the anticipation that is slowly killing them by keeping a close eye on the Instagram and Twitter accounts of all figure skaters the controversial pair was close to. 

 **phichit+chu** blessed the Victuuri fandom with an image of Yuuri Katsuki, sleeping as he was propped up against a plain white wall with a poster of Victor Nikiforov, dressed in a beautiful black and white costume from when he was twenty-two, pressed against his cheek. Yuuri's glasses were askew on the bridge of his nose and his hands were loosely gripping a notebook and pen. There were numerous books lying about on his bed, all of which seemed to be textbooks and then one novel, all of which had so many sticky notes pasted in between the pages, and if they looked closely enough, all the small sticky notes seemed to have walls of text written on them. 

Phichit captioned it, _**The Japanese Sleeping Beauty: College** **Edition** **,** @Katsuuri. #YuuriKatsuki #College #FinalsExam._

As if an image of Yuuri looking so adorable, falling asleep in the middle of his revisions for a final exam wasn't enough, the fact that he slept with a poster of Victor Nikiforov so close to his bed was enough to garner the fans into screaming messes. 

Victor wasn't one to be topped off, however. Not two hours after Phichit uploaded the photo, **v-nikiforov**  decided to top that with a picture of Yuuri, sleeping on one of the locker room benches after what seemed to be a hard day's work. Yuuri was sporting a slightly troubled expression, even with his eyes closed and was clearly resting. One arm was draped over his stomach while the other was over his head. Above his head were his glasses and a tea cup with a note underneath it. The words were written in bold, black ink that the words were very visible and easy to read. The words read as such: 

 ** _For sleeping beauty_** , which was coincidentally the caption that Victor also used when he posted the image along with the hashtags, _#YuuriKatsuki #SleepingBeautySeries_. 

People were ecstatic once that hashtag was born as numerous photos of nothing but Yuuri Katsuki sleeping seemed to be all that there was to it. No one was complaining. 

A few hours later,  **phichit+chu** uploaded a photo of Yuuri, fast asleep while leaning into Phichit's shoulder on what seemed to be the same bed as before as there was a brief glimpse of the Victor poster on Yuuri's bedroom wall. From the angle it was taken, it can be seen that there was a book on Yuuri's lap where certain paragraphs and sentences have been highlighted in garish neon green as well as the same sticky notes with Yuuri's script written on them. 

 _ **Japanese Sleeping Beauty fell asleep during Literature revisions**_ , the caption says along with _#YuuriKatsuki #SleepingBeautySeries #College_

 **v-nikiforov** uploaded another photo, one hour after phichit+chu did, of Yuuri with his head resting on Victor's lap. The angle of which it was taken suggested that it was an overhead shot and Yuuri seemed strangely comfortable in the position he found himself in. His eyes were relaxed as they stayed closed, mouth slightly agape and his cheeks were tinted slightly pink. He didn't wear his glasses and his fringe was swept back and, if people can see the tatami mats, it suggested that they were in Yu-Topia. 

Victor simply captioned it with a sparkling heart emoji and  _#SleepingBeautySeries_  

A dark horse came into the picture in the midst of Phichit and Victor constantly one-upping the other and that was **Maritsuki** , the Instagram account of Yuuri's sister, who decided to break the internet by posting a photo of a young Yuuri Katsuki, curling up as half of his body was hidden underneath a Japanese kotatsu. 

Come next morning and Yuuri decided to get the pettiest revenge for making him the subject of an _entire_ Instagram tag by posting a three-photo collage. The image shows Victor drooling in his sleep; Phichit sleeping with his mouth wide open, his stomach exposed and with half his body falling over the edge of the bed and Mari, sleeping with her hair completely showing its unruly glory as it sticks out in several places. 

None of the three retaliated with any other photo of Yuuri asleep from that day forth. 

* * *

The pair's Instagram accounts were silent for a few weeks, much to the disappointment of their fans. They really couldn't be blamed for it, though. In a few more weeks, it was time for the Grand Prix Finals. There was no time for any of the shenanigans that they got up to. 

At least, not until November 29. They've seen Yuuri's personal details on his Wikipedia page as well as his Japan Skating Federation account. When people saw it, they caught him on the front and centre page of the website. Did they mention that only the best figure skater of the country is featured on the front page? 

Anyways, November 29 was the day that Yuuri was showered with so much attention from his fans from all over the globe. v-nikiforov uploaded a photo in the early hours of November 29, holding Yuuri in a one armed hug while he presses their cheeks together and captions the photo, _**Happy Birthday, my** @Katsuuri!_ and follows it up with three confetti emojis and _#HBDYuuriKatsuki #NovemberBaby_

People were so ecstatic, it was like the liberation of France. 

There were other photos posted soon afterwards, together with the same hashtags that Victor had used for his photo with Yuuri. 

 **phichit+chu** uploaded a photo of Yuuri, together with a whole bunch of other figure skaters at what seemed to be Yuuri's former training rink back in Detroit. Yuuri didn't even seem to age as the way he looks now is no different from the one in Phichit's photo that suggests that it was years ago when they were in college. At the centre of the picture was Yuuri, holding up a well-decorated cake with his two hands, Phichit standing by to his left and a cute girl to his right. Both were clinging to his arms, grinning at the camera while Yuuri was eyeing it sheepishly and warily at the same time. The rest of the people in the picture were sporting huge, excited grins on their faces. Two men were holding up lithe-framed girls on each of their shoulders as they were holding up a colourful banner with the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI written in big, bold letters. The rest of the people were popping the confetti poppers or making dumb faces at the camera. Celestino's absence from the photo indicates that Yuuri's former coach must have taken the photo for them. 

Phichit captioned it, **_Throwback to some fun times! Happy Birthday_** , _@Katsuuri #HBDYuuriKatsuki #NovemberBaby #HaveFunTonight_ ;)

**[Comments]**

**SweetSweetVictuuri** _Ah yes, I'd like to schedule an appointment with Hell's Director, please. My thoughts are in need of Satan's approval._

 **Santandan** _Hi, this is Satan. Not even Jesus can save your nasty asses and even I'm overwhelmed. Like, damn._

 **Lesleyyyylmao** _BLESS YOU, THE VICTUURI PROPHET yUURI LOOKS SO CUTE! KYAAA!!! HBD YUURI! <3_

 **Hug-Me-Please** _THANK YOU FOR THE FANFICTION FUEL!!! <3 _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Katsuuri** _Oh my god, Phichit, I look terrible in this!_

 **v-nikiforov** _We'll_ _have fun tonight, Phichit. I guarantee it._ ;) 

 **phichit+chu**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[Load More Comments]**

Trust the Victuuri Prophet to stir up a mess related to the pair with the ambiguous situation in the comments section all because of one hashtag. Bless that man. 

To everyone's suprise, **yuri-plisetsky**  also uploaded a photo to the queue. It seemed to have been taken in Russia, if the snow and Cyrillic writings on the sign posts in the background were any indication of that. In the picture, Yuuri was holding up a bag in one arm while the other was holding up bread which they can only assume to be pirozhkis. There was a bit of rice that got stuck on the corner of his mouth, as did the Russian Fairy, who was holding up the same kind of bread that Yuuri was holding in the free hand that wasn't holding his camera. Yuri was giving an intimidating grin towards the camera while Yuuri was sporting a less-guarded one. 

The caption was only a pig emoji and  _#HBDYuuriKatsuki_. Yuuri commented on the post by thanking Yuri for the katsudon pirozhki and to tell his grandfather that he's an excellent cook. Plisetsky only replied with a nonchalant whatever. 

As if that wasn't enough, **Sara_Crispino**  also uploaded a photo with the suddenly trending hashtag. It was of her, Mila Babicheva - Plisetsky's rinkmate in Russia - and Yuuri at what seems to be the Rostelecom Cup. The half-skirt poking out of the hemline of his JSF-issue JAPAN Windbreaker indicated that it was taken after his Short Program. Sara had one arm draped over Yuuri's shoulders and was winking to the camera, Mila had linked her arm around his arm and was grinning from ear to ear, and Yuuri was smiling sheepishly at the camera, making a peace sign towards it with the hand that Mila was holding on to, a light blush tainting his cheeks. In the background of the photo, Michele can be seen seething with rage while on the other side, Emil was waving to the camera. 

The caption read as, _**Happy Birthday,** @Katsuuri!_ _See you in Barcelona for the GPF! #HBDYuuriKatsuki_

 **v-nikiforov** surprised everyone by commenting on how Yuuri suddenly got a lot closer to the other skaters, even with one of his former rinkmates, without him even realizing it. Even though it was taken after his free skate, someone decides to link him to the video of Yuuri going on a massive hugging spree during his absence and adds "He was a lot closer to people that day" They would hear from **v-nikiforov** again in a few hours when a video of Yuuri was uploaded on his account about him reacting to the video that was taken while he was in his hugging-spree stupor. All they could remember was a lot of screams. 

 **Kenjinami** was being particularly enthusiastic in the tag as he posts a photo of him posing with a large poster of Yuuri Katsuki, his hair slicked back and his eyes half-lidded and wearing what seemed to be the same costume that was featured on the JSF website, which was poet's shirt with a ruffled neckline topped with a blue-cardigan like garment that was dotted with twinkling white rhinestones and black pants and posed as if he were making a serpentine step sequence on the ice. The poster was taped to the wall (along with other out-of-shot posters of Japan's top skater) while also sporting a replica of Katsuki's Lohengrin costume and holding a huge banner that says happy birthday in their Japanese lettering. 

Kenjiro Minami wrote his caption, in Japanese text, _**Happy Birthday to my idol! Good luck with the Grand Prix Finals! I'll be rooting for you!!** _ and then capped it off with multiple sparkly heart, confetti and cake emojis. 

There was also a number of other fans, not necessarily other skaters, who used the hashtag; so much so that the hashtag was trending on almost all social media websites. Yuuri's respond to all of it was a picture of him, holding a piece of cake as if he were offering it to the camera with the most heart-warming, gentlest smile on his face. He captions it, **_This is for everyone who greeted me today. Thank you for all your kind wishes!_**

At the end of the day, the fluff-induced heartburn was immense. 

* * *

A week prior to them leaving for Barcelona, Yuuri and Victor were spotted at Ice Castle Hasetsu.  **sukeota3sisters** uploaded a photo of Victor with his back to the camera while Yuuri was on the other side of the board on the ice, his eyes half-lidded and downcast, his mouth clamping on one of the temples of his eyeglasses while he adjusts his gloves. Victor can be seen leaning against the palm of his hand, his gaze directed completely to the sight in front of him. The comments were insane but can be summed up in a few words: _they want to see Yuuri wearing his eyeglasses with his slicked back hair. Just once, his fans would like to see it._

Cut to later at what seems to be late in the afternoon when the sun was starting to set, **sukeota3sisters** uploaded a video of the pair as they were at the centre of the rink, not skating but talking about something. The audio was abysmal until they caught the words _I Do_ coming from a very enthusiastic Victor Nikiforov, who slides close enough to Yuuri and envelops him in a tight embrace, that Yuuri immediately melts into while replying, _Right?_

They were sporting very happy grins on their faces and stayed in that position for a while until the video ends. The comments were wild, all because of Victor's words and the unintelligible mumbling they had prior to Victor's exclamation. 

**[Comments]**

**MYHEARTSTOPPED** _Okay, first off. They're fucking embracing each other on the ice. I think my heart stopped right then BUT THEN Second, he said I do. Victor said I do. ARE THEY FUCKING GETTING MARRIED OR SOMETHING?? ARE WE HAVING A WEDDING ON THE ICE??? LIKE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW???_

 **SweetSweetVictuuri** _Not gonna lie, that'd be epic. Imagine a wedding at the Grand Prix Finals skating rink straight after the medal ceremony._

 **Lesleyyyylmao** _Complete with an ice skating priest._

 **Queen Tyrant** _Only Phichit is fit for that role. Bless the Victuuri Prophet that is Phichit Chulanont._

.

.

.

.

 **phichit+chu** _I'll gladly get a certificate to officiate the wedding._

 **Memememelord** _OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR HAS FUCKING ARRIVED!!!!_

 **CaptainVictuuri** _For real, though, what are they talking about?!?_

**[Load More Comments]**

Neither Yuuri or Victor made any comments on the video though they did like it and that drove the people even wilder. The anticipation was literally going to kill them long before these two could even do something else that will deliver the finishing blow. 

* * *

Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki arrived at Barcelona–El Prat Airport late in the afternoon, two days before the Grand Prix Finals' first event, the Short Program, which was to be held at the _Centre de Convencions Internacional de Barcelona_. Fan-captured images showed Yuuri holding on to Victor's arm a lot more than necessary (no one was really complaining) while Victor was smiling serenely and looking fondly at the man who can barely stand upright. It must be the jet lag, they concluded. 

There were rumours, however, of it being of a different kind of tiredness, experienced only by those part of the mile high club. 

Wink, wink. 

Rumours aside, the pair were pictured loading up the back of the taxi with their luggage before they slipped into the back of the taxi cab and headed off to the hotel where the other figure skaters were staying at, which was the Barcelona Princess Hotel **.**  They emerged from the car slowly, with Yuuri so looking just about ready to just sleep on the concrete pavement, had it not been for Victor holding him up and escorting him to the inside of the hotel while leaving their luggage to be taken up to their room by the hotel porter. After checking in, a picture of Victor effortlessly scooping up the near-comatose man in his arms and carrying him off to the elevators surfaced on the internet and went as viral as all the other posts featuring them. 

They didn't hear a peep from the pair for the rest of the day but did hear from Victor late in the night but not from his Instagram account but from  **christophe-gc** who posted a photo of him and Victor at the hotel pool, sitting poolside with shades on - despite the time of day - while kicking up their left legs up with perfectly pointed toes. Chris captioned it **_With_** _@v-nikiforov at the #RooftopPool #GrandPrixBarcelona._ How they managed to not die of frostbite while they were at the rooftop pool of the hotel was beyond anyone's guesses. It also begs the question as to who posted the photo since both of male figure skaters' hands were gripping the edge of the pool. 

Also, male figure skaters have fantastic legs; all smooth, toned and subtly muscular. It really wasn't fair. 

* * *

The next morning, during the practice session of the six finalists at the official venue's ice rink, **phichit+chu** took the time to take a photo of Victor and Yuuri, who were by the boards where other coaches were gathered and seemed to be talking to one another about something. The picture shows Victor, holding on to Yuuri's forearms while Yuuri's hands were placed on the surface of the boards. Their faces were so close together as Victor was leaning forwards. In the background, Celestino and Christophe's coach can be seen eyeing the pair with a half-exasperated, half-fond look on their faces, as if they were telling the pair to just get a room or something and spare others from witnessing the pairs not-so-subtle affectionate gestures towards each other. 

**[Comments]**

**Lesleyyyylmao** _DON'T EVER LET GO, VICTOR!_

 **CaptainVictuuri** _*my heart will go on plays in the background*_

 **Blow_My_Mind** _uM GUYS, you're missing the opportunity to use Hands to Myself???_

 **SweetSweetVictuuri** _Victor: *looks at Yuuri* I mean I could but why would I want to?_

 **Memememelord** _UH UH CAN'T KEEP MY HANDS TO MYSELFFF_

.

.

.

.

 **SOMEONEHOLDMETIGHT** _OR OR SIMPLE PLAN'S CAN'T KEEP MY HANDS OFF YOU??_

 **Edgelord** _IT CERTAINLY FITS THEM! THESE PEOPLE HAVE NO CHILLLL_

 **Queen Tyrant** _I didn't know that the comments section will be mostly song recommendations. Tell me more, though._

**[Load More Comments]**

Soon afterwards, Phichit uploaded a video of Yuuri being helped off the ice by Victor, who then proceeds to drape his arm over Victor's shoulder while he adjusts his skate guards. Their voices were inaudible (of course) but Phichit zooms his camera enough to catch Yuuri looking like he was reprimanding Victor, but not unkindly, to which Victor responds with an almost surprised look on his face. Yuuri's slight pout formed into a bright smile, which Victor responds with an equally brighter one and mouths the words, "Leave it to me!" before they grabbed their things and walked off towards the exit. 

They wondered what on earth they were about to do that would make Victor say leave it to me with such enthusiasm. 

About 40% of the comments on that video was... not as pure and innocent as the other ones were. The 40% of the people were not sorry in the very least. 

* * *

The fans eventually got their answer as fan-captured images were being uploaded on Tumblr by several Spanish accounts, showing the pair as they were sightseeing Barcelona. They were spotted at the _Sagrada Família_ at the façade shows the scene of the birth of Jesus. Victor was asking nearby locals to take photos of the, which they were happy to oblige to. Yuuri bowed politely when the person they asked to take photos for them returned the camera and then Victor whisked him off again to the next location.

Next, they were spotted at the _Arenas de Barcelona_ , which used to be a bullfighting arena but has since been transformed into a mall around five years ago. Victor was tugging at Yuuri's hand as they walked around the building, buying food like churros and smudging each other's cheeks with the chocolate dip that came with the food. Shortly afterwards,  **v-nikiforov** uploaded a photo of him and Yuuri at the observation deck at the top of the mall, probably taken by a local for them, as they gestured their hands like peace signs and smiled towards the camera. Visible in the background behind them was the _Plaza de España_ and the two Venetian Towers and in the far off distance at the far back was the National Art Museum of Catalonia. 

Next, they were spotted at the Passeig de Gràcia, Barcelona's premier luxury shopping strip, where Victor drags Yuuri into the expensive brand-name shops and come out from each one of them with bags in hand. Yuuri was photographed sitting on a public bench outside of the  _Casa Batlló_ , an architectural marvel by the same architect as the one who designed the  _Sagrada Família,_ Antoni Gaudi. They were carrying about six shopping bags between the two of them but had left Casa Batlló with one bag left behind as Victor pulls Yuuri towards a nearby high-end store that sold suits. 

The pair were later spotted returning to search for the missing bag. A video was taken of them seemingly in the middle of a domestic argument but it seemed to be such a fleeting thing as they ventured off to a nearby Christmas Market, which was at the  _Fira de Santa Llúcia_. Victor buys hot wine from a stall - the seller adding just a bit more to his cup than what they normally give and even offered Yuuri some wine which he declines with a polite bow of his head - and then the pair stroll along the sidewalk, stopping by some stalls to look at something but end up not buying anything. 

"Your birthday is on Christmas Day, isn't it Victor?" A Barcelona-native and huge Victuuri fan who was standing nearby hears Yuuri say to Victor as they walked past the stall she was currently sifting the contents of. She quickly convinces herself that she was not stalking them - no sirree - and was definitely just strolling along nearby and just happened to hear their conversation.

She was going to keep convincing herself that until she's dead. 

"Hm." Victor hums in affirmation. 

"What would you like for a present?"

"Hm, we don't really celebrate birthdays before the day itself." Victor says thoughtfully. "And, Russia doesn't celebrate Christmas either."

"I see..." Yuuri's voice trails off. That was about the most low-key way of saying " _Don't get me anything related to Christmas since we don't celebrate that in Mother Russia._ "

"Want some hot wine?" Victor says as he offers his cup to Yuuri. 

"Hm? Oh, no, I don't drink before a competition." Yuuri politely turns him down, holding up a hand as if to stop Victor from giving it to him. 

"Is that so..." Victor says, voice trailing away as he takes another sip of his hot wine and discarded it in a nearby trash bin when it was empty. The pair go quiet with Victor turning his head slightly but not entirely to look at Yuuri, whose gaze was directed elsewhere but at Victor. His eyes were darting through various stalls and their displays. The fan was definitely getting weird stares from others but she didn't care. She needed to film this. 

Plus, don't they even know who the pair _were_? Katsuki was Japan's Ace, the face of Japanese Figure Skating and the idol of young Japanese figure skaters and Nikiforov was the face of Burberry and Chanel for a time, was the Star of Russia and was still five-time World Champion since the current season's winner has yet to be announced. 

Having a fan follow them around was perfectly normal. 

She'll tell that to herself until she's dead too. 

And then, suddenly, the pair stop dead at their tracks as Yuuri freezes in his place. Since the fan was following them from the back, they can see Yuuri's cheeks and the tips of his ears going pink and then he hurries forwards to peer at the contents of a store right at the end of the lane. 

A jewelry store, to be precise. 

* * *

** **

**Fueron a una joyería! (They went to a jewelry store!)**

**MariaGonzales**

_(Pardon my English!) Spotted: Katsuki and Nikiforov at Maria Dolores, expensive jewelry store. THEY BOUGHT **RINGS!!!**_

_#Victuuri #Barcelona #THE PROPOSAL REAL!_

> **MyBodyISNotReady:**
> 
> HOW MANY TIMES WILL THESE TWO DO THIS TO US!!! **STOP GIVING ME FUCKING FEELS**
> 
> **OhMyGodCarlie:**
> 
> sHITSHITSHITSHIT I LOOKED AT THE WEBSITE AND MARIA DOLORES IS BASICALLY THE BARCELONA-EXCLUSIVE VERSION OF TIFFANY & CO!!!! 
> 
> **Lesleyyyyylmao:**
> 
> **wAIT YUURI BOUGHT THE RINGS?? HE INITIATED GOING TO THE STORE??? **
> 
> **.**
> 
> **.**
> 
> **.**
> 
> **.**
> 
> **Queen-of-the-Weebs:**
> 
> i am fUCKING [SOBBING ](http://static2.hypable.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/thisistoomuch.gif)RIGHT NOW 
> 
> **crossblades:**
> 
> [ME RIGHT FUKCKING NOW](http://www.gifwave.com/media/114711_feelings-benedict-cumberbatch-crying_200s.gif)
> 
> **Queen_Yuuri_Is_Aesthetic:**
> 
> somEONE FUkCING [HOLD ME](http://i.imgur.com/zX4a3lV.gif) SHIT SHIT FUCK IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING??? IS THIS THE PROPOSAL **WITH RINGS?**
> 
> **LUBUYUU:**
> 
> YES YES YES I KNEW IT WAS TRUE!!!!! 

**[0] Trending Victuuri** _#THEREALPROPOPSAL #GrandPrixFinalsProposal #MARKYOURCALENDARSFUCKERS #VictuuriEngagement #Victuuri_

_458,020 notes_

* * *

** **

**VICTUURI PROPOSAL AT THE SAGRADA FAMILIA**

**CaramelCarmelita**

_Adivina quién acaba de intercambiar anillos fuera de la Sagrada Familia? **Estoy tan feliz de estar vivo en este momento.**_

_(Guess who just exchanged rings outside the Sagrada Familia? I am so happy to be alive for this moment.)_

_#Victuuri #MADREDEDIOS #TheVictuuriProposal #MARKYOURCALENDARSFUCKERS #Victuuri Engagement_

> **MyBodyISNotReady:**
> 
> Here lies [name], who died knowing full well that Victor and Yuuri are fUCKING ENGAGED!!! (party poppers) 
> 
> **Still_Alive_Bitches:**
> 
> Ignore my username because i AM FUCKING DEAD WHY NOW **IS THIS A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE??** THEY EXCHANGED RINGS WITH A CHOIR SINGING THE ROCKING CAROL IN THE BACKGROUND? WHAT'S NEXT??? ROMANTIC cANDLELIT DINNERS???? FIREWORKS???
> 
> **Sayo_Yamamoto_Ships_It:**
> 
>  Ah, true love. I hope to get invited to their wedding. :) 
> 
> **SweetSweetVictuuri:**  
> 
> I WISH WE WERE ALL INVITED TO THE WEDDING!! 
> 
> **CaptainVictuuri:**
> 
> hOW MUCH ARE TICKETS TO THE GRAND PRIX FINALS?? MAYBE WE'LL GET OUR ICE RINK WEDDING!!! 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> **ellieneestostop:**
> 
> [ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW](http://67.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m651e71srJ1rxevt4o1_500.gif)
> 
> **Im-the-baby:**
> 
> i am FUCKING SOBBING ARGHHHH THEY ARE SO CUTE!! THEY HUGGED AFTER THEY EXCHANGED RINGS!!!

**[0] Trending Victuuri** _#THEREALPROPOPSAL #GrandPrixFinalsProposal #MARKYOURCALENDARSFUCKERS #VictuuriEngagement #Victuuri_

_878,204 notes_

* * *

The fans thought they would be spared for the rest of the night. 

Boy, were they wrong. 

Not even two hours after the now most-reblogged, most-retweeted and most liked videos on Tumblr, Twitter and Instagram respectfully has surfaced on the internet did another video emerge, this time on YouTube but it was shortly uploaded on the YouTube user's Tumblr account. The video quality wasn't the best, as it was held with shaking hands and taken with the camera of a phone but they managed to capture what needed to be captured.

At the start of the video was a shot of the five Grand Prix finalists with Victor and Yuuri sitting on one side, Chris Giacometti and Phichit Chulanont on another side while sitting opposite them was Otabek Altin, the stoic-faced Hero of Kazakhstan who was with the Russian Fairy, Yuri Plisetsky. They had their own controversy and drama on social media after the Hero had saved the Fairy from his rabid fans but that wasn't the point.  

On the side opposite Victor and Yuuri were Minako Okukawa and Yuuri's sister, Mari Katsuki, who were currently sobbing with their faces pressed against the table. They all ordered food and had idle chatter while they ate. The video continues until Victor is suddenly seen sputtering as he spits out his beer and then looks at Yuuri with an incredulous look on his face. Yuuri then goes stiff when everyone suddenly starts saying things that apparently happened at last years Grand Prix Finals Closing banquet which Yuuri seemingly can't remember. Yuri says that he was dragged into a dance off and was humiliated from it. Chris claims that he and Yuuri _pole danced_. Victor and Chris then go on to say that they have photographic evidence of all this. 

Yuuri suddenly gets up and starts getting flustered about something Chris was showing Phichit, Minako and Mari on his cell phone while Victor was showing photos to Otabek since he was the nearest. 

Eventually, Chris caught the gold that was gleaming on Yuuri's right hand, around his ring finger and then turns his head to find that Victor was also sporting the same gold band around his ring finger on his right hand too. 

"What's with those rings, you two?" Chris says, looking amused. 

"Huh? Rings?" Mari deadpans.

"I don't remember you wearing that this morning." Minako remarks. 

Yuuri's other hand immediately flies to cover his right, covering his fingers almost protectively. "This is.. uh... err..."

"It's a pair!" Victor says in a sing-song voice, holding up his right hand where the gold band around his ring finger fits nicely against his pale, slender finger. Yuuri's grip on his right hand slackened, revealing the ring once more and his cheeks were immediately flushing pink. 

Phichit's next words were golden. 

" _CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!_ " Phichit happily exclaims, rising to his feet and clapping enthusiastically. He then turns to the crowd, and the video taker shifts the focus from the group itself and now just to Phichit, who then happily exclaims, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice, "Everyone! My best friend here got married!"

The entire restaurant break into cheerful applause, yelling out congratulations in both English and Spanish, as well as throwing in a few wolf-whistles and exclamations for a kiss. Otabek, while still stoic-faced, clapped as enthusiastically as Phichit had while Chris was eyeing Victor with an approving look. Minako, Mari and Yuri, on the other land, looked like they were in a state of stunned disbelief. Yuuri got to his feet, flustered beyond belief and was trying to formulate coherent sentences but could only make fragments. He managed to say, "It's not like that" and "This is for things and... other things!"

"Yes, don't get it wrong." Victor says, resting his left elbow on the surface of the table and pressed his cheek on his palm, raising his right hand that held his ring. "This is an engagement ring. Yuuri and I will get married once he gets a gold medal."

"Right, Yuuri?" Victor says cheekily at his now _fiance,_ who goes even more scarlet than he already was before physically blanching when he seemingly remembers the rest of the people who sat around the dinner table. And then suddenly, the happy atmosphere is replaced with palpable tension. Of course it would be. Friends they may but they were still competitors; rivals for the title that would declare them the champion of figure skating in the two day event that was the Grand Prix Finals. 

All of that tension was broken, however, when Jean Jacques Leroy arrived with his girlfriend by his side. He declares that he was going to win gold and get married and apologizes casually to Victor and Yuuri, whom he can't congratulate on their future wedding. 

The rest immediately left after that and the video ends with JJ exclaiming loudly that he meant it as a joke. 

No editing was even needed. The moment it was posted, the video went viral. 

* * *

** **

**THE VICTUURI ENGAGEMENT REACTION [RIP HEADPHONE USERS]**

_5,023,852 views_

65k likes | 19k dislikes 

**[Comments]**

**RollingTHUNDRE**

_Bless this fandom for going so far for all of us. I don't even know how these guys managed to get all these videos but I'm not complaining. Congratulations to them_ :) 

**Kahayag**

_I don't even know these guys but congrats to them, I guess._

**MysticDabber**

_Welp, now I know why my younger siblings like them so much. They're so romantic, they make every other couple look like shit. Congratulations to them._

**CaptainVictuuri**

_RELATIONSHIP GOALS!!!! THEY ARE THE REAL RELATIONSHIP GOALS!!_

**CarmzCookie**

_I wish I had someone who would look at me the way these two do with each other_ :( 

**PhichitsPhone**

@CarmzCookie _Don't worry! I'm sure someone will come someday!_ :D 

**CarmzCookie**

@PhichitsPhone _Thanks_ <3

.

.

.

.

**SweetSweetVictuuri**

_#LOVE WINS #VICTUURI #MYLIFEISCOMPLETE #iCANDIEHAPPY_

**When Your OTP Is Canon And You Can't Even**

_So first, the promise of marriage at the airport. Then they pick out engagement rings with each other and exchange them outside the Barcelona Cathedral while a choir is singing The Rocking Carol in the background. And now, Victor himself declares that they're engaged and will get married after Yuuri wins gold. (clears throat) I **FUKCING TOLD YOU BITCHES THEY ARE SO FUCKING**..._ (read more) 

**Lesleyyyylmao**

_My sister: They're probably just being guys. You know how guys get with their bromance and shit--_

_Me: EAT MY SHORTS BITCHES THEY'RE SO GAY FOR EACH OTHER THEY LITERALLY ARE GETTING MARRIED AFTER THE GRAND PRIX FINALS!!_

**360NoScopeTrickShotHomieLatte**

_if the japanese twink wins gold, that is. Remember his Lohengrin performance? He bombed that like AMERICA BOMBED HIROSHIMA AND NAGASAKI_

**Sweet Honesty**

_FIRST RULE: We don't talk about Lohengrin. Also, you are unfriended, unfollowed, blocked and are no longer invited to my teen queen sweet sixteen birthday bonanza extravaganza supreme. Also, what the fuck, asshole? Why would you even joke about World War 2?? You disgusting pig????  
_

**[Load More Comments]**

* * *

The Grand Prix Finals was finally happening. People were ecstatic that the live streams weren't as dismal as the Rosetelecom Cup as about more than a quarter of a million people were tuning into the YouTube livestream while others were tuning into the live broadcast on television. The six minute warm-up was nothing too exciting. They were amazed at how no one was flubbing their jumps. Soon, the warm-ups were over and Yuuri Katsuki, being the last of the skaters to be qualified was to go first. He skated over to his coach standing by at the rinkside and slips off his JSF-issue JAPAN Windbreaker and drinks some water. 

"And now, Yuuri Katsuki is the last remaining skater on the ice." The commentator says. 

The cameras zoom in at their forms as Yuuri leans against the boards, eyes closed and looking like he was concentrating on something. Then, Victor mouths Yuuri's name which Yuuri replies with a yes and straightens up. Victor takes his right arm, holding him by the wrist with his own right hand before they clasped their hands together. Victor leans forward slightly and brings their joined hands together, pressing his lips against the gold ring that was wrapped around the base of Yuuri's ring finger, earning cheers and gasps from the audience who was watching from the Jumbotron. 

"His coach is empowering their matching rings in a prayer for victory." The commentator says to the general audience. The chatroom was exploding with statements to correct the commentator and say that they're engagement rings. 

Yuuri skates away from the rinkside and is greeted with a roaring applause from the audience. 

"Yuuri Katsuki of Japan is met with roaring applause as he takes the ice." Indeed, he certainly getting some wild cheers, some are even standing up and waving their banners as they cheer for him. "One year after he finished the Finals in last place, Yuuri Katsuki is about to start is Short Program."

Victor is seen kissing his engagement ring, looking at Yuuri's form in the distance with a smouldering look on his half-lidded eyes and his lips curving slightly upwards that the livestream audience was thankful they managed to capture and Yuuri is seen on the Jumbotron also kissing his ring at the same time as his coach and fiance. The audience goes quiet as he strikes his pose and wait for the music to kick in.

The Spanish guitars strum loud, the commentator says, "He's skating to In Regards To Love: Eros" and Yuuri slams his left toe pick on the ice and whips his head to Victor's direction and has the fiercest look on his face. He didn't look like he was seducing anyone; he looked like he was about to shank someone for even looking his way.

Damn. He needs a stiff drink. 

"So, Oda-san, he's supposedly changed his jump composition in this program." Hisashi Morooka says while Yuuri skates. 

Nobunari Oda's voice comes in next as he replies, "Yes, after Rostelecom Cup, it was changed for even higher marks." he remarks as-a-matter-of-factly. 

Yuuri performs his step sequence and spins flawlessly in the first half but his expression wasn't calm. He brings himself out of his flying sit spin and glides across the ice for his triple axel out of a spread eagle entry. Victor can be seen on the stands clenching his fist and looking excited as Yuuri nails his jump. Oda was quick to supply that he'll get higher marks due to the difficult entry. 

"Next up is a quadruple jump combination." Morooka says, a bit of excitement mixing in his still professional and even voice as he spoke. 

"Quadruple Salchow." Yuuri nails it. "Triple toe loop." He nails that too. The crowd go wild, getting progressively louder with each jump that he lands cleanly. 

"Another success!" Morooka exclaims. Yuuri begins his intricate step sequence that would transition to his last jump, which Morooka was quick to supply that it was the highly anticipated quadruple flip - the signature move of his fiance and coach. No one in the audience was privy to that information so they were watching him carefully with bated breath. 

Yuuri gains speed and takes off from a backward inside edge with a toe pick assist, and lands on the backward outside edge of the opposite foot after completing four revolutions - the cameras caught sight of Victor also leaping upwards a good few feet off the ground and performing the necessary turns alongside him - but Yuuri had to put his hand down when he touches down, earning a collective groan from the audience as well as applause for managing to not land as badly as he did when he performed it in competition back at the Cup of China.

"Quadruple flip but one hand on the ice." Oda declares. 

"That spin received a level four rating again this season." Morooka adds, apropos of nothing. Yuuri performs several spins and the audience gets progressively rowdier as he was about to finish. When he strikes his final pose, he gets a standing ovation from the stadium audience who were now flinging their gifts of flowers and stuffed plushies of food to him. 

Yuuri stands there, panting as he tried to catch his breath, his expression pained with his brows furrowed and eyes wide in disbelief. Then, he falls to his knees, still trying to catch his breath and then grits his teeth as he keels over, forehead pressing against the ice and his hands tightening into fists that if his knuckles were visible they'd probably be white. His shoulders were shuddering and people wouldn't be wrong to suspect that he broke down crying. 

Victor was caught staring at Yuuri, his gaze looking tired and slightly pained as he watches him at his distance. Yuuri eventually picks himself up and skates over towards the Kiss & Cry booth where Victor was waiting for him with a towel and a bottle of water. Yuuri kept his gaze downcast - it pained people to see him looking so blank - and he let Victor lead him to the bench where they both sit down as close as possible. Victor puts his arm over Yuuri's shoulder, who was still bent forwards and not looking up for the cameras. Victor wasn't saying anything but was just looking at Yuuri with an unreadable look on his face. 

"Here comes the score for Yuuri Katsuki." Morooka says. The scores were displayed on the Jumbotron and the audience roars with applause as Yuuri scores a 97.83. 

"It didn't break the 100-point barrier but it is still a high score." 

Yuuri's brows furrow and Victor closes his eyes, bringing his right hand over to his mouth to press his folded index finger to his lips, looking thoughtful. The announcer declares the arrival of Phichit Chulanont on the ice, who is now being picked up by event cameras as he skates in his vibrant red and gold short program costume that made him look like such a Disney Prince. 

The livestream cameras were still pointed at Victor and Yuuri. Victor lowers his arm around Yuuri's shoulder and gives him a small smile which Yuuri doesn't see as his gaze was directed at Phichit's form at the rink. Victor turns his gaze away eventually to look at Phichit's performance too.

* * *

**[Grand Prix Finals | Yuuri Katsuki] In Regards To Love ~Eros~ + Kiss and Cry Scene [ENG SUBBED]**

_2, 230, 084 views_

45k likes | 2k dislikes

**[Comments]**

**Quad Toe Loop My Ass**

_97.83?? WHAT THE FUCK?? HE SHOULD HAVE BROKEN THE FUCKING 100-POINT BARRIER! HE LITERALLY HAD TwO FLYING SIT SPINS, TWO CAMEL SPINS, HIS INTRICATE STEP SEQUENCES, A 3T out of a **SPREAD EAGLE ENTRY** (THAT SHIT IS HARD) and NAILS HIS 4S+3Lo COMBINATION AND A QUAD FLIP IN HiS ROSTER AND THEY GIVE HIM THAT SHITTY SCORE?? thIS IS SO MOTHERCUNTING UNFAIR... _ (read more) 

**Feel Train Coming Through**

_He fucked up his Quad flip, that's probably why._

**SweetSweetVictuuri**

_iT SHOULD HAVE JUST DEDUCTED ONE POINT SINCE HE JUST PUT A HAND ON THE ICE! I AM ANGRY THAT SCORE IS FUCKING UNFAIR._

**CarmzCookie**

_What the hell were the judges smoking??_

**Sweet Honesty**

_You guys will be even more pissed off when you look at Plisetsky's performance. He totally overscored because I looked at Victor's short program and the list of jumps and spins he did there (VICTOR HAD a QUAD LUTZ AND QUAD FLIP) and Plisetsky's routine doesn't add up the the points that he got. tl;dr, the scoring system is **fucked** right in the ass. _

**When Your OTP Is Canon And You Can't Even**

_C'mon guys. It's not the end of the world.... aCTUALLY IT FUCKING IS WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH KATSUKI's SCORE THAT IS SO SHITTYYYYYYY_

.

.

.

.

**Brokshiki**

_MY POOR BABY!! YUURI WAS CRYING ON THE ICE!! IS HE OKAY? WILL HE BE OKAY???_

**Lesleyyyylmao**

_Shit, dude, I was fucking crying with him. He looked so lost and pained!_

**The Royal Hot Mess**

_Was it because he couldn't land the quad flip? It seems to be special to him to land that one jump since it is his fiance's signature move._

**CaptainVictuuri**

_nONONONONO STOP GIVING ME FEELS_

**[Load More Comments]**

* * *

After his short program, Yuuri was ushered off to meet with the press for his interview post short-program performance. He seems to be breezing through his interview, not even faltering at the questions. None of the interviewers bring out any personal questions to the table either, which was good and professional of them. They found it strange that Victor wasn't there with him since it was natural for coach and pupil to be together for interviews. A video was posted on YouTube with an English translation but Yuuri suddenly stops mid-sentence and looks around. 

"Something wrong, Mr. Katsuki?" The male interviewer in front of him asks. 

"Oh, I am sorry." Yuuri says in his accented English, bowing his head slightly in apology. "If you don't mind, I'll be wrapping up questions for now."

"Ah, yes, thank you for your time." The man says, holding his hand up to shake Yuuri's. The Japanese skater spends a good few minutes shaking hands with everyone interviewing him, bowing once more once he excuses himself out of the lobby and back to the staff and skaters only areas.

* * *

Pictures of Yuuri and Victor were posted on various social media platforms, where they were sitting with Emil Nekola, Michele and Sara Crispino and were later joined by Yuri Plisetsky, who sits at the back row with his feet up in-between Sara and Yuuri. Most of the images, however, were mostly centered around Yuuri, who had answered the collective prayer of the fandom for him to be seen in his glasses with his hair slicked back. 

The comments could be summed up in a few words: **HE LOOKS _FUCKING_ GORGEOUS. **

* * *

**Queen_Yuuri_Is_Aesthetic**

> I saw a man so beautiful I started crying???  

_#Yuuri Katsuki #Victor Nikiforov #Sara Crispino #HOTDAMN #GOOD SHIT #HE LOOKS SO GOOD #GrandPrixFinals_

> **MyBodyISNotReady:**
> 
> (comes back from the dead) **PUT HIS FACE ON MY TOMBSTONE AND SAY THAT IT IS THE CAUSE OF MY SECOND DEATH.**
> 
> **SweetSweetVictuuri:**  
> 
> (cries with you) OH MY GOD I AM IN **LOOOOOVEEEEEE** (IMAGE NOT MINE I GOT IT OFF SOMEONE'S  TWITTER!!!) 
> 
> **CaptainVictuuri:**
> 
> ^^^^^ **OH MY GOD HE LOOKS SO ADORABLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! BUT FOR REAL**   **GUYS** as hot as Yuuri is, can we please talk about how Victor is wearing more designer clothes that I could literally pay for my mortgage for the next five years with just his coat?? I COULD BUY A WEEK'S WORTH OF GROCERIES WITH JUST HIS... Ralph Lauren’s Black Label Tie?????
> 
> **OhMyGodCarlie:**
> 
> I think his gold skates might even be insured for 50,000 dollars.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> **ellieneestostop:**
> 
> [OH MY LORD GOD I AM THIS RIGHT NOW](https://media.tenor.co/images/9d97e99ec0b1b6d6395b087aebd902c0/raw)
> 
> **Im-the-baby:**
> 
> **JESUS H. CHRIST, I THINK I[DIED ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-bTd84paIfzk/TZQchtI-RaI/AAAAAAAAARs/ycMTzDa2brE/s1600/santana%2Bfanning%2Bherself.gif)AND SAW THE FACE OF ANGELS!! LOOK AT SARA?! LOOK AT YUURI AND HIS FIANCE??!?!? ** (dies)
> 
> **When-Your-OTP-Is-Canon-And-You-Can't-Even:**
> 
> WAIT WAIT WAIT YOU'RE AT THE GRAND PRIX FINALS???? ARE YOU GOING TO GET THESE TWO'S AUTOGRAPHS???? COMMEMORATIVE PHOTOS????? 
> 
> **Queen_Yuuri_Is_Aesthetic:**
> 
> YOU BET YOUR SWEET FUCKING ASS I WILL!! I'm also bringing Yuuri a gift (my brother's a staff at the hotel they're staying at) just to cheer him up after his short program

**[0] Trending** Yuuri Katsuki  _#I saw a man so beautiful I started crying too #put his face on my grave #Yuuri Katsuki_

_899,235 notes_

* * *

A disgruntled young man in his early twenties was carrying a gift basket with flowers, chocolates and fruits that was arranged in an aesthetically pleasing way while a young girl in her teens was practically skipping beside him. "I thought I told you that we shouldn't be doing this. I'll get fired if I get caught doing this for you." he says through gritted teeth. 

"Oh, c'mon. It's not like we're doing anything illegal. We're just sending a gift to Yuuri Katsuki and then we'll go." The teenager says blithely.

"Yes but why do you need to be here for it? _I'm_ the one working here, damn it." He retorts, looking as if he was about to throw the gift basket in his hands out the nearest window. 

"Think of me as a guest who is just tagging along." The girl retaliates, a slight edge in her high-pitched tone. "Like I said. We're doing nothing illegal."

"Ugh. Why am I related to you? _Why_ am I even doing this for you? What is so important about these gay figure skaters?"

"Like you're one to talk about things I find important. I ask myself that everyday of my life when I see you practically get a hard on for League of Legend and get so invested in the dumb storyline." She says sardonically, rolling her eyes and then smirked at her brother. 

"...Just fucking... don't do anything stupid." He says with a defeated sigh. 

They turned a corner and reached the corridor where Yuuri and Victor's room was at. The girl could barely contain herself that she was trying her best to not start squealing and banging on the door of their room. Her brother sighs and pushes her aside, stepping forwards so he can knock on the door. His sister settles for falling to the floor and pressing her ear right against the door, seriously hoping for interesting things to be heard from the other side. 

What she was not expecting to hear amidst the quiet of the entire hall was Yuuri to say, " _...After the finals, let's end this._ "

The pair of them freeze in their place and her brother suddenly presses his ear against the door too. His sister bites back the urge to laugh, which was easy, as she was concentrating hard on trying to hear where this conversation was going even while her mind was supplying unwelcomed thoughts of Yuuri suddenly wanting to end their relationship just a _fucking day after they got **engaged**_. 

" _What?_ "

" _You've done more than enough for me, Victor. Thanks to you, I was able to give everything I had to my last season._ " Yuuri says. _Wait. WaitwaitwaitwAIT A FUCKING SECOND_ -

"He planned on retiring?" She found herself muttering in disbelief. Her brother shushes her. 

" _Thank you for everything, Victor. Thank you... for being my coach._ " She can imagine the ever-polite Japanese man bowing his head, as is per tradition with their culture. The teenager found herself trying to muffle back a sob that was suddenly rising from her chest and threatened to escape her throat. Her brother lowered himself to cover her mouth. _This can't be happening. This literally can't be happening._

" _Victor?_ "

" _Damn, I didn't expect Yuuri Katsuki to be such a selfish human being._ " Victor's voice was surprisingly calm. Almost too calm, in fact. 

" _Yes. I made this selfish decision on my own._ " After a brief pause, he says, " _I'm retiring._ "

There was a short, almost inaudible gasp that was only caught by two very determined people who were straining their ears just to hear more clearly. 

" _What are you doing, Yuuri?_ " There was a hard edge on Victor's voice when he spoke again after a few moments of silence. 

" _Oh, I'm just surprised to see you cry._ " Yuuri's voice was too serenely calm, it was maddening to not know what their expressions were.  _Oh my god, Victor is crying?_

" _I'm mad, okay?!_ " Victor suddenly raised his voice, sounding incredibly angry and bitter. 

" _You're the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Finals!"_ Yuuri retaliates, also raising his voice. 

" _I thought you needed my help more._ " The hard edge in Victor's tone was still there. 

" _Aren't you going to make a comeback?_ " Yuuri pauses then. " _You don't need to worry about me anymore-_ "

" _How can you tell me to return to the ice while saying you're **retiring**?!_ " Victor suddenly shouts and they could a gasp coming from Yuuri, which sounded like he was expressing feeling some sort of pain. The pair on the other side of the door realize that they really shouldn't be staying there anymore and quickly got to their feet, not leaving the basket behind as the teenager was nursing her sadness with the contents of it and her brother allowed her, not saying a word as he rubs her back to comfort her as they made their way back to the elevators. 

* * *

Victor and Yuuri remained out of sight ever since yesterday's short program. Katsuki's supporters were worried that the man had succumbed to his fears and anxieties once again but were relieved when he turned up at the rink for the morning public practice. The cameras had caught sight of the pair of them not walking as close as they normally would be. The tension between them was evident and almost palpable. Yuuri did not stop for the press and didn't excuse himself from Victor as he makes his way towards the rink entrance. Victor was stopped by Stéphane Lambie, who greets him in French. Victor seems to understand him just fine as he greets back with a weak smile on his face,

"Hi, Stéphane. It's been a while." Victor gives the camera a small wave. "People of Japan, please continue to cheer for Yuuri today."

The camera cuts back to the image of Stéphane who was standing outside with the view of the Sagrada Familia behind him, illuminating a golden glow. "Thank you, Victor. Best of luck to him." Stéphane taps his chin with his index finger as he contemplatively says, "Hm, it seems that neither Yuuri Katsuki nor Victor Nikiforov have the energy we've come to expect." He comments. 

That was certainly true when fan-captured images of Victor surfaces on the internet. He had his gaze downcast and he seems to not even notice the press or the cameras intently pointing at him, capturing him in a state he is not seen very often. He looked lost and almost dejected, arms folded across his chest and only stirring from his state of silence when he is eventually joined by Yuuri, whom he walks with at a safe distance as they make their way towards the warm-up area. 

* * *

**The-Gayest-Photographer**

> _I work as a sports magazine photographer who is currently assigned to cover the Grand Prix Finals. This really isn't part of my work but I just had to capture this photo, taken at the stadium entrance for the skaters and ISU staff. The tension between them **can. cut. a. bitch.** What happened?? _

_#Victuuri #GrandPrixFinals #Yuuri Katsuki #Victor Nikiforov #SOMEONE GIVE ME VICTOR'S BURBERRY COAT I LOVE IT_

 

> **OhMyGodCarlie:**
> 
> I'm still amazed at how many Victuuri fans are out there who manage to capture all of us for us. Bless you and OH MY GOD WHY DO THEY LOOK SO DISTANT?? 
> 
> **The-Gayest-Photographer:**
> 
> THAT's WHAT I'M ASKING!! 
> 
> **Queen_Yuuri_Is_Aesthetic:**
> 
> I know what happened. Don't ask me why or how I know this but Yuuri is retiring after the Grand Prix Finals and Victor is incredibly upset about it. 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> **SweetSweetVictuuri:**
> 
> We won't question you but I'm sorry what? YUURI IS RETIRING??? HE'S GOTTEN SO FUCKING **GOOD** BUT He'S RETIRING???? 
> 
> **The-Gayest-Photographer:**
> 
> Holy shit, this will make headlines! 
> 
> **CaptainVictuuri:**
> 
> Wait, you won't tell anyone now right?? He still needs to give his official word!
> 
> **The-Gayest-Photographer:**
> 
> Of course not but rumours will spread about his retirement since, well, Tumblr isn't exactly the most private place to talk about it. 
> 
> **crossblades:**  
> 
> WHAT THE HELL, YUURI??? 

**[0] Trending Yuuri Katsuki** _#Yuuri Katsuki #Victor Nikiforov #GrandPrixFinals #Victuuri_

_324,683 notes_

* * *

The Grand Prix Finals Livestream viewers seemed to have doubled since yesterday's short program. On the screen, Yuuri can be seen skating from the rink entrance and towards Victor. Yuuri is gripping the top of the boards, bent over slightly while Victor seems to be giving him the usual pre-game peptalk, his right hand holding on to Yuuri's left and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

Something Yuuri said had Victor looking slightly surprised and Yuuri takes Victor's right hand with his left and held it tight. The livestream cameras shifted from them to the view of Phichit at the Kiss & Cry where he scores 193.83. The camera shifts back to Yuuri and Victor. The silver-haired man was leaning forwards to the side of Yuuri's head but was not close enough to directly whisper against Yuuri's ear. Yuuri opens his eyes and looks up at Victor with wide eyes. Victor smiles and puts his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, effectively hugging him and rested his head against Yuuri's shoulder before pulling away. 

Their faces were so close that people were anticipating another kiss. Instead, however, Yuuri breaks into a smile that looks slightly sad and leans forwards so that they were now locked in a tight embrace. 

"What's going on?" Asked the commentator Morooka. "It looks like the skater, Yuuri Katsuk, might be crying." 

When Yuuri pulls back, there wasn't any of the tell-tale signs of him crying like the red eyes and a stuffy nose. Yuuri and Victor bring their right hands upwards, holding unto each other as their gold ring glinted with the bright lights of the stadium. It was a brief gesture as Yuuri has to pull away but Victor's hand lingers as if not willing to let go of Yuuri's hand right then and there. 

The comments on the livestream chat was a collection of bittersweet sobbing and cheers for Yuuri as they bid him the best of luck.  

The crowd of Yuuri Katsuki supporters stand up as they wave their banners while Yuuri skates across the ice to take to the centre. Their cheers were loud. It seems like all the hate for him months ago never happened and they have been supporting and cheering for him all this time. Yuuri reaches the centre of the rink and takes his position. 

"He said he'd like to use this program to express the different forms of love he feels." Morooka says as the pianos start to play and Yuuri begins his program. 

"His music for his free skate is called _Yuri on Ice_."

Yuuri skates with a calm, collected and elegant grace; all fluid movement with quiet determination. 

"There will be three consecutive quads." Mooroka says. Yuuri begins to move for his first quad combination which the commentator was quick to supply to be a quad toe loop and double toe loop combination. He nails each one and earns a collective cheer of awe and wonder from the audience. 

Yuuri nails his quad salchow, earning another round of loud cheers from the audience. The livesteam chatroom was nothing but cheers and smiles as well. 

Yuuri nails his triple flip, landing beautifully and glides across the ice to bring himself down to an Ina Bauer. A short step sequence later and he nails his Triple Axel. 

"A triple flip is planned next."

Yuuri takes off, spins four times and lands on the same backward outside edge of his skate. The crowd go wild, live and online. The bewildered commentator immediately answers the unasked question on what that jump might have been "A quadruple toe loop?"

Yuuri nails his triple axel, single loop and triple Salchow combination, not unlike how he did it back in the Cup of China and Rostelecom Cup where he messed up both times. This time, he was perfect and he doesn't look like fatigue has even crossed his mind. 

"Triple Lutz, triple toe loop." Morooka can't seem to hide his excitement either. Yuuri begins his intricate step sequence, so beautiful and captivating that the cheers were getting progressively louder; any louder and windows will surely shatter. 

"The last jump is a quad, the signature move of his coach Victor Nikiforov!" Yuuri gains speed, takes off from a backward inside edge with a toe pick assist, and lands on the backward outside edge of the opposite foot after making four revolutions and lands cleanly on the ice. Victor is seen smiling, crying tears of joy. The livestreams were also claiming that they too burst into tears. 

Yuuri performs his final spins and then languidly gestures his left hand towards Victor. The man he was pointing to had a smile on his face, his right hand over his chest, his cheeks slightly pink as he looks at Yuuri like he couldn't be any happier; any prouder than anyone has ever been before. 

The audience goes wild, getting to their feet into a standing ovation. They throw flowers, stuffed animals, and stuffed food-shaped plushes on the ice. 

"Yuuri Katsuki has succeeded in creating a masterful culmination of his career!" As if on cue, Yuuri yells out, thrusting his fits up in the air and tears begin to spill from his eyes, mixing with the sweat that drenched the sides of his face. 

"Yuuri!" Victor calls out, opening his arms for a hug. Many were hoping for them to recreate the scene that happened in the Cup of China but Yuuri glances over his shoulder, his face soft and tears still in his eyes. The Japanese skater eventually skates towards his coach, meeting him for a hug and lets himself be escorted to the Kiss & Cry bench. Yuuri immediately takes a familiar form and keeps his gaze down, looking like the nervous wreck that he was after yesterday's short program. 

"We have a score for Yuuri Katsuki..." The screens show his score. 

The reaction was akin to the explosion of a nuclear warhead. 

"His free skate score is 221.58!" Morooka can't even be professional anymore as he excitedly exclaims, "He's broken Victor Nikiforov's long-time world record for the Men's Singles Free skate! His total score is 319.41 and currently stands at first place!"

Yuuri looks shocked. Victor's expression was unreadable. Then, they both look at each other as Victor holds up his right hand as if to shake with Yuuri, who takes Victor's right with his own. Then, Victor pulls him in for a tight embrace. Yuuri's flushed features can be peered through over Victor's shoulder. They seem to be having a conversation as Yuuri pulls back and looks strangely happy while Victor gives him a slightly rueful smile. 

Christophe Giacometti takes to the ice and begins his free skate. Victor and Yuuri were still at the Kiss & Cry, being photographed by the press. Yuuri is seen holding his tamago nigiri sushi plushie while Victor had one arm draped over Yuuri's shoulder, pressing their bodies as close as was professionally possible. Then, Victor pulls out his phone and asks the nearest photographer to take a picture of them with it. Yuuri looks disbelievingly at Victor but he was all charming smiles and that photographer shrugged his shoulders as he takes Victor's camera and takes numerous photos of him clinging to Yuuri before returning it to him. 

Chris seems to have been bothered by it, if his expression that was caught on camera was anything to go by, to the point that he messed up his quad Salchow and turned it into a single. Victor and Yuuri were still at the Kiss & Cry and cheered _Allez_ while Victor calls out Chris's nickname. 

Chris's eyes widened and his cheeks went slightly red but was quickly replaced with a more determined look as he continued with his program. Victor and Yuuri cheered along with the crowd as he Chris picks himself up again at the second half of his program, before he and Yuuri had to be escorted out of the Kiss & Cry to meet for the post-performance interview. 

* * *

Yuuri was alone again for the interview but he was just as calm and professional as yesterday's, if seemingly being a bit more natural. He is distracted once again when Chris's scores are read on the TV screen nearby where Morooka's commentary says that Yuuri still stands at first place after four skaters and is guaranteed a spot on the podium already, but he is quickly pulled back into the interview as the blonde woman holding a microphone towards him congratulates him. Yuuri quickly turns and gives them a thank you. 

He leaves the interview properly this time after answering all the necessary questions and excuses himself to go look for Victor. 

His fiance, on the other hand, was seen by the press to be talking to his old coach, Yakov, while Plisetsky was on his way towards the rink entrance. 

Then, all eyes, ears, cameras and tape recorders seemed to be directed towards the Russians as Yakov exclaims, none to subtly, "What? You're coming back?!"

"Yes." Victor replies. "For now, I'll time my return to the Russian Nationals."

Yuri Plisetsky is seen looking disbelievingly at the Russian Star, his hands moving to remove his earbuds before he launches himself forward to grip at Victor's shoulder and demand,

"Hey, does this mean that Katsudon is retiring?!" he demands though didn't raise his voice in an angry outburst. 

"That's his decision." Victor says, voice too calm and casual. "He said he'll make his decision after the Grand Prix Finals is over."

Yuri looks stunned. His mouth agape, his eyes contracting as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't look like he was about to rejoice that he man he was rumoured to despise is calling it quits. He looked, if anything, crestfallen. Victor gives Yuri a rueful smile before he walks forwards and pulls the Russian Fairy into a tight hug. They were expecting the teen with an explosive temper to start yelling a stream of profanities like a drunken sailor. Instead, he doesn't do anything but look stunned as Victor rests his head on Yuri's shoulder, looking like he was trying to comfort himself more than he was trying to comfort the teenager.

Victor eventually pulls away and is immediately swallowed up by the press. Yuri and his entourage leave Victor to it and Plisetsky's expression was unreadable. 

* * *

**The-Gayest-Photographer**

> _This man is going to make me even gayer than I already am. I need a life. I should be a paparazzi, not a professional photographer. ~~Yuuri Katsuki, please be the gay father of my adopted children if you actually do plan to retire. **I love you.**~~_

_#GrandPrixFinals #Yuuri Katsuki #DamnBitchYouFine #HIM IN GLASSES IS AESTHETIC_

> **OhMyGodCarlie:**
> 
> Bitch, I'm more ace than the laptop brand but if I could fuck anyone, I'd want him to fuck me six ways till Sunday. With his **_glasses on_**. 
> 
> **The-Gayest-Photographer:**
> 
> OH MY GOD **_THE DREAMMMMM_**
> 
> **Brokshiki:**
> 
> **JESUS H. CHRIST** HOW IS HE SO PERFECT???
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> **SweetSweetVictuuri:**
> 
> Oh my god, the comments on this post is gold _and_ rated NC-17. 
> 
> **The-Gayest-Photographer:**
> 
> I would have thought the entire fanfiction of Yuuri riding Victor like a "stallion" with his glasses on was enough to be R-18. 
> 
> **CaptainVictuuri:**
> 
> _Jesus._ That is who we all need right now. **~~I'm not complaining give me all the _fucking_ fanfiction!!! ~~**
> 
> **crossblades:**
> 
> Bless this fandom. See you all in hell, folks. I am going to write all these post-Grand Prix Finals smut if it's the last think I do! 
> 
> **The-Gayest-Photographer:**
> 
> GIVE US THE LINKS!!! 

_#GrandPrixFinals #Yuuri Katsuki #DamnBitchYouFine #HIM IN GLASSES IS AESTHETIC_

_485,452 notes_

* * *

 

**[FULL] Grand Prix Finals Men's Short and Free Program [ENG SUBBED]**

_7, 456, 684 views_

105k likes | 34k dislikes

**[Comments]**

**Quad Toe Loop My Ass**

_SHIT. THIS SHOULD BE CALLED THE GRAND PRIX FINALS OF TEARS. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM SEEMS TO HAVE CRIED AT SOME POINT. Well, except for Otabek and Chris whom I think he came again in his free program._

**I'm Having a Makkastroke**

_WHY DID MY BABY YURIO CRY?? **WHY DID HE CRy???** THEY SAY IT WAS BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT YUURI TO RETIRE!!!! THE PRESS SAW HOW DEVASTATED HE LOOKED WHEN VICTOR SAYS THAT HE MIGHT RETIRE???? ???????_

**SweetSweetVictuuri**

@I'm Having a Makkastroke _WAIT WAIT WAIT I THOUGHT HE HATED THE GUY????_  

**CarmzCookie**

_NEVERMIND THAT PEOPLE!!! YUURI JUST PLACED ON THE PODIUM FOR THE FIRST TIME AT THE GRAND PRIX FINALS??? **WE SHOULD BE pOPPING BOTTLES IN THE ICE!!**_

**Memememelord**

_Like a blizzard!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

**Brokshiki**

_**GUYS GUYS I DON'T KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT AT YOUR PLACE BUT CHECK THE TUMBLR OF THE GAYEST PHOTOGRAPHER BECAUSE HE LITERaLLY JUST UPLOADED PICTURES OF VICTOR AND YUURI AFTER THE AWARDS CEREMONYYYYYY** _

**Lesleyyyylmao**

_FuCKME I SAW IT ISAWWW ITTTTTTTT_

**The Royal Hot Mess**

_OH MY LORD GOD LINK LINK LINK LIIIINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

**CaptainVictuuri**

_HOLY SHIT THESE TWO KNOW NO CHILL WHAT THE HELL AGSETFWEGRWHWRH--_

**[Load More Comments]**

* * *

** **

** **

**The-Gayest-Photographer**

> I'm still at the Grand Prix Stadium and caught these two after the medal ceremony. These two have _**zero** _ chill. Everyone had to look away to give these two some privacy ~~(JUST GET A STUPID HOTEL ROOM YOU TWO)~~ They stayed like that for at least twenty minutes until they were told that the stadium was closing and they needed to be escorted out. ~~Give me all the powerbottom!Yuuri fanfiction please.~~

_#Victuuri #Yuuri Katsuki #Victor Nikiforov #WOW #Someone needs to photoshop Phichit's face here._

> **MyBodyIsNotReady:**
> 
> **OhMyGodCarlie:**
> 
> _**sHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITFUCKMERIGHTINTHEFUCKINGBUTTHOLEIHGWASFJOS--** _
> 
> **Lesleyyyyylmao:**
> 
> **That's it. I'm dead. GOD STRIKE ME DEAD BECAUSE I CAN NOW DIE HAPPY AS FUCKING SHITTTTTT**
> 
> **.**
> 
> **.**
> 
> **.**
> 
> **.**
> 
> **.**
> 
> **Queen-of-the-Weebs:**
> 
> ** **
> 
> i am fUCKING [SOBBING ](http://static2.hypable.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/thisistoomuch.gif)RIGHT NOW 
> 
> **crossblades:**
> 
> **Queen_Yuuri_Is_Aesthetic:**
> 
> somEONE FUkCING ASFSGAWEGEOKQOGKAWOGJWAGGkoEGGqeg--
> 
> **LUBUYUU:**
> 
> JESUS H. CHRIST OH MY GOD TWENTY MINUTES????????????????? 
> 
> **The-Gayest-Photographer:**
> 
> TWENTY. MINUTES. DARLING. 

**[0] Trending Victuuri** _#GrandPrixFinals #Victuuri_

_978,204 notes_

* * *

**[FULL] Grand Prix Finals Exhibition Gala | Victor & Yuuri Skate To _Stammi Vicino_ [ENG SUBBED]**

_18,324,694 views_

724k likes | 83k dislikes

 

**[Comments]**

**Brokshiki**

THIS IS IT THIS IS THE FINISHING BLOW WHY DO THESE TWO KEEP DOING THIS TO USSSSSSSSSS 

**SweetSweetVicturi**

_I AM FUCKING SOBBING RIGHT NOW!! THIS IS THE SONG THAT BROUGHT THEM TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACEeEE!!!!!!_

**CaptainVictuuri**

_DID I SAVE THAT VIDEO OR THAT VIDEO SAVED ME??? I'M DOWNLOADING IT RIGHT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

**CarmzCookie**

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa..._ (read more) 

.

.

.

.

.

**Lesleyyyylmao**

_(gross sobbing) STAMMIIIIII VIIIIICIIIINOOOOOOOOOO NO TEEEEEEEEERRRR NE ANDAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

**Harana Banana**

_When did they even have the time to practice this???????_

**When Your OTP Is Canon And You Can't Even**

_GUYS GUYS GUYS WHAT IF THIS is what those two were talking about in that one IG video when Victor said I do??_

**Sweet Honesty**

_SHIT FAM NON ONONONONONON THIS IS TOO MUCH_

**My Poor Shipper Heart**

_SHIT YUURI LOOKS SO FUCKING GOOD IN HIS BLUE PRINCEY COSTUME_

**Thankyouforexisting**

_FOR HIM AND FOR HIM: LOOK AT THE GAY ICONS OF ICE SKATING!!!_

**MEIXIU**

_ASFOSEJGORHJRH DID THEY KISS AT 2:49??? _

**I'm Running Out OF Names**

_WHAT???? WHAT?????????????_

**When Will This End**

_OH MY GOD YUURI LOOKS LIKE HE LEANED IN AND OH MY GOD IT REALLY DOES LOOK LIKE A KISS??!???!??!_

**The Royal Hot Mess**

_Kiss or Nah: Round Two. FIIIIGHHHTTTTT_

**[Load More Comments]**

* * *

On that day, Tumblr, Youtube, Twitter and Instagram was overloaded with traffic that it crashed for several hours. It truly was magnificent. 

It truly was the day that the internet collectively exploded. 

* * *

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I like? References. You know what I like to reference? Victuuri fanfics. I think they're subtle enough but here's a list of the fanfics that I decided to reference because I love them and I love this fandom.  
> 1\. Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ by Metis_Ink (The "For sleeping beauty" line)  
> 2\. Benefits of Orgasm by Verudaru (veldygee) (The "Mile High Club" part. Wink wink)  
> 3\. Yuri The Aggressive Wingman by Thankyouforexisting (For managing to predict Victor and Yuuri wearing matching Grand Prix outfits.) 
> 
> \--
> 
> THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY! I hope all of you are okay, your hears are in-tact and none of us are actually going to fling ourselves out into the sun now that the greatest series that has graced the Earth is now over and we now wait with bated breath for the sequel (which has yet to be announced officially, sadly).
> 
> \--
> 
> For updates, comments and suggestions, feel free to check my [Tumblr.](https://meixiu-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
